That Summer
by PachuaSunrise
Summary: The Ouran Host Club goes to a hotel with a past. Feeling begin to be known and everything changes forever.
1. Arrival

"a/n this is my first fic so please be somewhat gentle. Its mainly about Haruhi finally seeing one of the host club members as more than a friend. Also there is a made up festival I'm pretty sure this is no festival like this, or maybe there is. Read and review please"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

The sleek black limo pulled up to the vacation resort. Another typical day for the wealthy. The resort was a large white building with ivy scaling its walls. A marble fountain in the shape of lion gushed water into its basin. Elderly willow trees enshrouded the pathway that lead to the entrance. The entrance consisted of two tall glass doors. On each door "_Carpe Diem_" was engraved.

Stepping past the doors and into the lobby Haruhi was dumbstruck. The lobby was a warm room that had very tall ceilings and pillars done in the Greek fashion. The floors were made of pale granite. Kyoya calmly strode up to the receptionist and began checking them all in. The young receptionist was taken aback by the appearance of the new guests. She knew that they would be the gossip of the entire staff.

"Tamaki why are we staying here?" Haruhi asked. "Haruhi, daddy wanted to spend time with you and this seemed liked the perfect place for daddy daughter time" Tamaki said. "It was also the only resort that had enough rooms for all of us on such short notice" Kyoya added. "Haruhi you wouldn't want us to be separated would you?" Hunny asked. "Uhh no of course not its just that this place is so extravagant" Haruhi said. As if on cue Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Tamaki pounced on Haruhi and started petting her hair while saying poor child over and over again. Haruhi found herself mumbling "Damn rich bastards". Haruhi begun to feel overwhelmed when Tamaki picked her up and swung her around. She looked helplessly towards the twins who were laughing, then at Hunny who was somehow eating a tiny cake, then at Kyoya who was smirking, then finally at Mori who she cried out to once again to save her from Tamaki's swinging. Mori walked over and picked Haruhi up and gently put her on the ground. Tamaki retreated to his infamous "corner of woe". "Thank you Mori" said Haruhi. All Mori said was a simple "Ah". This sort of a response was expected so it didn't surprise Haruhi.

Recovered from his latest blow Tamaki led the way to their rooms. Before Tamaki got them all lost Kyoya stepped forward and pointed to their rooms. "There are five rooms in our possession". "In the east wing there are three rooms". "Tamaki, and I will have our own rooms while Mori sempai and Hunny sempai share one". In the west wing Haruhi will have one room while Hikaru and Kaoru share one. Tamaki whined about his innocent daughter couldn't be near such indecent twins. The twins rebelled by putting their arms around Haruhi's waist. "I really don't mind as long as my room has a lock," joked Haruhi even though she was half serious.

Before another argument could start Kyoya spoke up. "This arangment was the only way we could accommodate Haruhi's father wishes, it would be inappropriate for Haruhi to be near only you or Hunny and Mori and I certainly wouldn't want that room so that left Hikaru and Kaoru. "But mother, we cannot let these monsters corrupt are innocent daughter, they must be separated" Tamaki ordered. "LORD, we don't want to be away from our toy, besides we couldn't leave Haruhi alone with upperclassman" hikaru said with a toothy grin. Upon hearing this Tamaki cringed his teeth and let the argument go. Yesterday Kyoya suggested he learn "to pick his battles".

After the bedroom situation was handled the host club members retreated to their rooms. Haruhi entered her room and was welcomed by simple room with pale green walls. The white carpet was soft and smooth on her skin. Towards the end of the room was a queen-sized bed with an overstuffed comforter. Ivory goose down pillows graced the top of the mattress. Next to the bed was a small door leading to a balcony.

After dropping her luggage near the door Haruhi walked out on to the balcony. The smell of sweet salty air invaded her senses. Her vision was occupied with the startling view of the ocean. Haruhi had always preferred the beach instead of artificial pools. As Haruhi slowly began to drift off she was brought back to reality with a ring of her cell phone. As Haruhi opened her phone she noticed she had a new text message from Kyoya . All it said was "Dinner in three hours in the dinning room". With that noted Haruhi tucked herself into bed for a quick nap. The warmth of the bed finally won and Haruhi feel asleep.

_All right so that was the first chapter. Yes I know it starts off slow but things will pick up the pace as the story progresses. Read and Review please ___


	2. Ghosts and Dinner?

_a/n Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I treasure them dearly So this is chapter Two._

_I DO NOT OWN OHSHC_

"_No peace, no peace I find Just this old, sweet song Keeps Georgia on my mind" _plays as Haruhi fumbles with her alarm clock. Haruhi checked the clock and it was five. That meant she had one hour before dinner. Haruhi stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower. In the glass shower she found a very strange expensive looking shampoo named something in French that she couldn't quite understand. After getting out of the shower and blow-drying her hair Haruhi opened her duffle bag only to find clothes she certainly had not packed.

" Dad must have switched my bags, again" Haruhi said as she sighed. Looking for something to wear to dinner she found a long ivory dress. The dress was made of silk and almost to soft to touch. Along with the dress was matching headband.

"This dress looks too expensive for Dad to have gotten" thought Haruhi. As she checked the tag it read "_Hitachiin Designs_". " I should have guessed that they were involved," mumbled Haruhi. The dress went all the way down to her feet. As she slid on the dress she noticed that instead of a zipper there were buttons all along her back. This made things complicated for Haruhi. At that precise moment Haruhi heard a knock on the door.

"Haru, it's Mitsukuni and Takashi". "May we come in?" Haruhi opened the door with her left hand clutching the back of her dress. "Haruhi what's wrong with your hand?" asked Hunny. " Well you see instead of a zipper I have buttons on the back and I can't reach them" Hunny looked at Mori and nodded. "We'll do them for you Haru". "But I can only do the bottom ones so Takashi will have to do the top" Hunny said. "Ah" was Mori's only reply.

Unfortunately for Haruhi and Hunny the first button was just barely above Haruhi's rear. Hunny slowly began doing his buttons. Every once and a while Haruhi had to giggle because it tickled. After Mori finished the last button Haruhi quickly slipped on a pair of white ballet flats. The trio finally began to walk down the hall towards the dining room with Hunny in the middle. Both Mori's and Hunny's hands trembled from what they had just done.

As they made their way down the hall Haruhi saw a girl with curly golden hair run towards them. She stopped right in front of them and shrieked then she disappeared into the wall. The event left Hunny crying and Haruhi and Mori standing in shock.

"Takashi, was that a ghost?" wailed Hunny. Mori couldn't even mutter a reply. In an attempt to calm things down Haruhi picked up Hunny and began stroking his hair while singing a soft lullaby. As she continued down the hall way Mori couldn't help but admire the young hostess and her motherly instinct.

"What in the world was wrong with this hotel," thought Haruhi. She never was the type to be scared of ghosts but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. She continued walking till she entered the dining room. By this time Hunny had calmed down and was peacefully asleep in her shoulder.

The dining room was a very large room. It had crème walls and dark hardwood floor. The table was set with a white tablecloth, candles, silverware made of silver, and Wedgwood china. A velvet love seat was onto the side. Haruhi set Hunny down. Mori then took off his jacket and placed on top of him.

"Haruhi, what happened" "Don't worry Daddy is here" Tamaki said. " I don't really know what happened" Haruhi said. "We were just walking down the hall when a girl ran towards us, screamed and disappeared into the wall". "You saw a ghost Haruhi" chimed Kaoru. "You must have been scared Haruhi, but don't worry Kaoru and I can sleep in your bed with you tonight" Hikaru said with a grin. "Well this hotel has been known for supernatural sightings," said a mysterious voice.

The host club turned to see none other than Nekozawa. He was in his usual attire, and he was slumped over by the door. "I couldn't help but overhear the ghosts shriek so I came to see how you all were," Nekozawa said. "Your family stays at this hotel often right Nekozawa?" asked Kyoya. "Yes but the ghosts only appear during the summer," replied Nekozawa. "You mean there are more than one?" asked Haruhi. "Yes I believe there is at least three". "Lets not talk of ghosts and enjoy this wonderful dinner," said Tamaki.

With this said the club began to eat. When finished the Hosts agreed to meet each other in the lobby at eleven "to ensure that both low blood pressured hosts could wake up on their own".

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori with Hunny on his shoulders began to walk to their wing. That left Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi alone to walk to their wing. "Haruhi we really wouldn't mind if you slept in our room tonight if you're scared" Kaoru said sincerely. "No thank you, I wouldn't want to be a burden," Haruhi said. "Really it wouldn't be any trouble we could have tons of fun," Hikaru said. "I'm not really up for fun I think I'm just going to go to bed". Kaoru and Hikaru's faces fell; they then took each of Haruhi's hands and escorted her to her door.

After exchanging goodnight Haruhi entered her room. "What a strange night" muttered Haruhi. She then proceeded to take off her dress and change into her pajamas. She then walked out onto her balcony and let the sweet salty air surround her. She looked towards the ocean and saw a girl walking on the beach. But wait that wasn't any girl, it was the supposed ghost. Her golden hair trailed down her shoulders as she held her dress. The wind blew hard but her hair didn't move at all. It was as if she was frozen in time. She walked into the ocean and once again disappeared.

Not sure whether to believe her own eyes Haruhi nestled herself in to bed. Once again the warmth and comfort over took her and she fell asleep.

In the hall with Kyoya and Tamaki

"Kyoya did you know this place had a history of _supernatural _sightings?" Tamaki asked. "Yes but honestly most hotels do, I didn't believe it when I read it". "Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny probably saw a young girl screaming down the halls because she was playing a game". "Then she most likely turned a corner that they didn't see making it look like she disappeared". "I hope your right because I don't want anything to happen to our precious daughter mom" Tamaki said.

Kyoya and Tamaki both then entered their separate rooms.

End of hall way talk

a/n Well that was chapter two I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please rate and review like always. I'll try and update as soon as possible, see you then.


	3. Beach madness

a/n All right everyone first I would like to say thank you for the reviews "they make me so happy I could cry" ;) This is chapter THREE

"HARU, HARU, WAKE UP" Hunny said as he bounced on Haruhi's bed. With blurry vision Haruhi stumbled out of bed as she half heard Hunny talking about going to the beach. Not noticing where she was walking Haruhi bumped straight into Mori and landed on her rear. Mori picked her up and set her on her bed. Hunny came up to her and held up a pair of swim trunks and a rash guard.

"Haru, put these so we can go to the beach" Hunny pleaded. Walking to the bathroom she quickly put on the "swimsuit" and slid a sweatshirt over it. Once again Haruhi walked down the infamous hallway. But this time she didn't notice any ghosts.

Upon arriving in the lobby Haruhi found the host club in their beach gear. "HARUHI, what are you wearing, Daddy want you to wear girly clothes" Tamaki wailed upon seeing her attire. "Yeah Haruhi what happened to the swimsuit we gave you" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Haruhi still shuddered at that pink monstrosity. Tamaki couldn't stop his mind theater from playing at the mention of that wonderful pink suit.

Tamaki Mind Theater

Ocean waves crashed gently on Haruhi's feet. She giggled as she said ":Oh Tamaki the ocean is so cold". "Don't worry my precious princess, come into my arms and let me hold you". "Oh my prince never let me go" "I never will my princess". The two embraced as the sunset glowed in the horizon.

End of TMT

While Tamaki was in his "special place" Hikaru and Kaoru set their plan into action. "Oh Kaoru I do believe they must have just waxed this floor". "I think your right Hikaru because I seem to be slipping". In one swift movement Hikaru and Kaoru removed Haruhi's sweatshirt and pulled her into a closet. Two maids awaited in the closet armed with a new swimsuit. Some how in the dark cramped the maids removed Haruhi's swimsuit and yanked on a skimpy black and white one piece. Haruhi emerged and Tamaki's face turned thirteen shades of red.

The swimsuit had a halter top with a bare back and a plunging neckline. Hikaru and Kaoru also blushed but concealed it with their hands. "Haruhi, you look beautiful". Hunny said as he handed her a daisy. "Thank you Hunny but I feel a little overexposed " Haruhi mumbled. As if on cue Mori slid her old sweatshirt back on her, it only went down to her mid thigh.

"Mori, why would you ruin our fun" Hikaru said. Mori looked down on the Twins with a very stern glare that put all other questions to rest. " We better head outside the shuttle to the beach should be here at any moment," Kyoya said.

After a brief shuttle ride the host club arrived at the beach. Pale white beaches stretched as far as the eye could see. Aqua colored water gently washed up on shore. Hunny armed with a bucket and a shovel began work on his sand castle with Mori. Kyoya walked towards a chair in shade and began clicking on his laptop researching god knows what. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki rushed into the water and began to splash around. Haruhi observed this all. She walked down to edge of the water and casually dipped her feet in.

"Who would have guessed the water is actually warm" Haruhi thought. "Haruhi, come play in the water with us" Kaoru said. "Yeah Haruhi don't let that new swimsuit go to waste" Hikaru said. "Haruhi, come play with Daddy he needs bonding with his special daughter" Tamaki pleaded. "You aren't my father" Haruhi mumbled.

While listening to Tamaki plead Haruhi completely forgot about the twins. With perfect precision Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's legs while Kaoru grabbed her torso and supported her neck. " Wow, Haruhi is beautiful up close" Kaoru thought. "What am I thinking I can't like Haruhi, Hikaru needs her I couldn't come between them," Kaoru thought. "Kaoru why are you blushing?" asked Hikaru. "I'm not blushing I'm just a bit sunburned" Kaoru quickly replied.

With Haruhi in their arms the twins carried her out into the ocean and gently submerged her in the ocean. As the warm water surrounded Haruhi she moved towards the surface. Before she reached the surface she felt something cold grasp her ankle. Haruhi looked down and saw the young girl from before or otherwise known as the "ghost". The ghosts normally ivory skin was a slight blue as if she had already drowned. The ghosts eyes held such a sadness that Haruhi felt pain in her heart. Haruhi kicked her legs as hard as she could, but she couldn't get the ghost to let go. Haruhi's lungs began to ache and she knew she had to get to the surface and fast. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards the surface.

As she reached the surface Haruhi gasped for air. She turned to see her rescuer and saw that it Kaoru. With Haruhi clinging to his shoulders Kaoru paddled to shore. He laid her down gently on the beach while holding himself over her. The rest of the host club started running towards the injured Haruhi. "Haruhi what happened you didn't come I got worried" Kaoru said. "I-I d-don't k-know, I think the "ghost" grabbed my ankle" Haruhi stuttered. With this said Haruhi fainted on the beach. "The ghost, how could that be possible?" Hunny asked. Kyoya stepped forward and pushed Kaoru to the side. Kaoru landed with a _thud_. Heat rose to his face and Hikaru had to hold him down from doing something that he knows he would regret.

"Mori and Hunny, take Haruhi back to her room, Tamaki and twins stay here" Kyoya said icily. Everyone did as they were asked and Mori swept Haruhi into his arms and began to walk back to the shuttle with Hunny. Kyoya turned to the twins and said, "What happened in the ocean Kaoru, did you see any _ghost_". "I didn't see anything when I went down, wait I did see a shadow move deeper into the water when I grabbed her" said Kaoru. "Knowing Haruhi she will try and make it seem like it hasn't affected her, for the next couple hours we need someone to watch her and make sure that no one or _anything_ disturbs her while she rests" Kyoya said with a glare. Kyoya's glasses slid to the tip of his nose as he said this.

With this being said each host club member took his turn and watched over the young and beautiful Haruhi.

Mori's Turn

_Mori walked into Haruhi's room. He placed her on the bed and left the room while the maids changed her. After they had finished changing her Mori came back into the room and tucked her into her bed. Haruhi's body curled up and she started whimpering. All Mori could do was brush her hair while she gently fell asleep. After an hour and a half Mori walked out of the room and let Hunny take his turn._

End Of Mori's turn

Hunny's turn

_Hunny exchanged a quick nod with Takashi before entering Haruhi's room. Hunny found Haruhi resting peacefully in her bed. "Takashi took good care of her, I'm proud to have him as a friend" Hunny thought. Haruhi looked worse than Hunny had ever seen. Her skin was pale and she was whimpering. Hunny hopped on her bed and promptly inserted bun-bun under Haruhi's blanket. Haruhi slowly grabbed bun-bun. After this Haruhi stopped whimpering and Hunny turned on the TV and set the volume low. An hour and a half quickly passed by and before Hunny knew it Kaoru's turn had come._

End Of Hunny's turn

Kaoru's Turn

_Kaoru rushed past Hunny and into Haruhi's room. He had been worried sick. He couldn't help but feel guilty because he was part of the reason why Haruhi ended up in the ocean. He was the first to notice that Haruhi hadn't come up with hi and Hikaru, He looked around and couldn't see her so he dove into the water to make sure she still wasn't in there. Much to his surprise he found Haruhi struggling and a shadow move away from her feet. He shuddered at the thought that if he hadn't gone back into the water he may have lost Haruhi forever. Kaoru took Haruhi's hand and held it till an hour and a half had passed and it was Hikaru's turn._

End Of Kaoru's turn

Hikaru's Turn

_Hikaru walked into Haruhi's room and saw Kaoru holding Haruhi's hand. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously. He embraced Kaoru and walked over to Haruhi's bed. He saw her pale skin and reached to brush her face. Hikaru stopped his urge. His guilt was overwhelming him and he couldn't stand it. How could Kaoru have known to go and check on Haruhi? Why didn't he think of that? All these feeling were confusing him. He had never felt this way about any girl. His stomach ached and felt twisted. Hikaru cupped Haruhi's cheek and admired how even when in a poor condition Haruhi still looked beautiful. Hikaru couldn't understand when Haruhi became more than a toy. An hour and a half had passed and it was now time for Tamaki's turn._

End of Hikaru's turn

Tamaki's Turn

_Tamaki walked into Haruhi's room. He had passed Hikaru in the hall and he had looked flushed. "What is wrong with that strange twin" Tamaki wondered. Then Tamaki saw his precious daughter. How pale she was, and why was she shaking? Tamaki sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his sweet Haruhi. Before he knew it Tamaki had kissed Haruhi's forehead. He had done this once before. He knew that it was his parental instinct that made him do it. But he couldn't ignore the odd feeling he had in his stomach. He would have to ask Kyoya about this later. He then pulled out a book and began to read till it was Kyoya's turn._

End of Tamaki's turn

Kyoya's turn

_Kyoya slowly walked into Haruhi's room. How troublesome it was for him to have to watch over her for an hour and a half. He would have to add this to her debt. Kyoya walked over to Haruhi's bed and felt her forehead. Her fever had dropped and wouldn't require medical attention. That was good because it saved money. Kyoya began to wonder how long this young hostess would be in debt. He also wondered how one commoner girl could change the entire club. This "girl" had made the self absorbed twins come out of their shells, Mori and Hunny even had a soft spot for her, Tamaki had developed a horrible crush and couldn't even relies it, and of course himself, he couldn't help but notice that he felt panicked when he saw Kaoru leaning over her. Kyoya made a mental note to talk to Nekozawa about this "ghost". Kyoya sat down on the nearest chair and began researching companies that would make good investments. _

End of Kyoya's turn

After Kyoya had left the host clubs felt comfortable enough to leave her alone and let her rest. All of them would check on her in the morning.

a/n Alright so this chapter was a bit unusual. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Reviews are always treasured and make me want to continue writing. See you next chapter.


	4. Mitsuki who?

a/n THANK YOU so much for the reviews, they make me sooooo happy. I'm still shocked that I even have one review. This is Chapter four.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC

Kyoya walked quickly down the hallway. At first this whole ghost business had been nothing but a minor problem but now it was becoming a major pain. What would have happened if Kaoru hadn't had the brains to check on Haruhi? Everything was confusing now. Nothing had ever been confusing for Kyoya. He knew exactly what he was going to do always. He had a plan and needed to stick to it. He was going to be the top student of his graduating class when he graduated High school, then he was going to be the top student of his college, after college he was going to use the profits from the host club to buy his father's company, when this was all done he would marry some girl from a very wealthy family, have some children, and finally he would make his company the most successful company in all of Japan and eventually the entire world.

Haruhi had begun to shake up his plans. Somehow she had managed to turn the entire hostclub upside down. How did she do it? At times he felt tempted to let his guard down and confide in her. He had spent his entire life putting these barriers up. He was the third son, though he had never accepted his fate to become a slave to his brothers.

To nip this problem in the butt he needed one persons help. This person was Umehito Nekozawa. Kyoya and the rest of the host club "minus Haruhi because she is still resting" walked down to the darkest park of the hotel. There was only one room in the entire hotel that Nekozawa would stay in. Nekozawa's room was located underground "like a basement". The hostclub opened the door to his room and were surprised to see a rickety wooden staircase leading into a dark abyss.

"Takashi, this looks scary" Hunny said. After that comment Mori picked up Hunny and slung him over his shoulders. Mori then took a step and began his descend. The twins took each other's hands and followed suit. This left Kyoya and Tamaki at the top of the stairs. Kyoya with out looking back at Tamaki went down the stairs. Tamaki didn't want to be left alone so he quickly trotted down the stairs.

The staircase turned out to be a winding circular staircase. After what had seemed like an eternity they reached the bottom. The entire room was pitch black except for a dim light far back in the room. Following the light the hostclub found Nekozawa leaning over a book surrounded by black wax candles.

"What occasion do I owe for this pleasure," Nekozawa said in an ominous tone. "Neko, we would like to know about that ghost that attacked Haru" Hunny pleaded. "We know that you were lying to us before when you said that you didn't know" Kyoya said with his normal flare. "Please tell us Nekozawa, I don't want any more harm to come to my honorable daughter" Tamaki said as he hid behind Kyoya. A look of shock appeared on Nekozawa's face.

"_clears throat_" "Well I was lying but you see the truth is a rather depressing tale" Nekozawa said with his voice cracking. "We can handle it Nekozawa, were big boys" the twins said in unison. "Well it all started a hundred year ago" Nekozawa said. "Two young girls by the name of Mitsuki and Yuki, stayed at this hotel every summer". " These two girls were the Kikuchi sisters, they were half Japanese and half French". "Much like yourself Mr. Suou" Nekozawa said as he glanced over at Tamaki hiding behind Kyoya. Tamaki then shuddered and moved to hide with Hunny behind Mori.

"As I was saying even though they were sisters the Kikuchi girls looked very different". "Mitsuki, the older sister was by far the prettiest". "She inherited her long golden hair and sky blue eyes from her mother and had laugh that sounded like bells tinkling". "Yuki on the other hand was Mitsuki's polar opposite". " Yuki had short brown with chocolate brown eyes". "The sisters loved each other dearly and were often too co-dependent" Nekozawa said while glancing at the twins. This caused heat to rise to Hikaru's face. Kaoru instead looked sad and grabbed Hikaru's shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash. Hikaru then bolted up the stairs. Kaoru began to follow when Mori grabbed his shoulder and said, "Let him be".

Once again Nekozawa told the tale. "When Mitsuki was 16 and Yuki was 14 a new guest came to the hotel. His name was Kisuke Hayashi. Kisuke came from a very wealthy family. Kisuke was 18 and looking for a bride. Kisuke had raven black hair and jade green eyes. He instantly took notice to the Kikuchi girls, mainly Mitsuki. Knowing that the sisters were co-dependent Kisuke took both sisters out on numerous occasions. During these occasions when Yuki wasn't looking he would slip Mitsuki love letters. During this time both Yuki and Mitsuki fell in love with Kisuke. Not wanting to hurt Yuki, Mitsuki kept the relationship secret. But one day they weren't careful enough" Nekozawa said

"Mitsuki and Kisuke were kissing on the beach one day. Yuki happened to be walking by. When Yuki say them both she felt betrayed and hurt. Even though Mitsuki and Kisuke tried to explain Yuki ran back to the hotel and cried. Mitsuki and Kisuke continued their relationship even though it hurt Yuki. During that time Yuki formed a friendship with a hotel staff member. He was a young servant and his name was Tatsuhiro Yamamoto. He quickly became enchanted with Yuki. He never let her know, because of their class difference. Tatsuhiro had never had any friends and was always very strange" Nekozawa explained. Tamaki couldn't help but laugh when Nekozawa called someone strange. He was silenced by Nekozawa's glare.

"I'm sure you have all heard about the summer festival that is held every year on the last day of August. Unfortunately that was when the horrible accident occurred," Nekozawa said. "Did something happen to the Kikuchi sisters on the day o the festival?" asked Kaoru. "An accident only occurred with one of the sisters, Mitsuki. On the day of the festival Kisuke proposed to Mitsuki. Mitsuki happily accepted. When Mitsuki asked Yuki to be her made of honor, Yuki had a fit. She screamed and called her sister a filthy whore. Not being able to stand this latest heartbreak Yuki ran to Tatsuhiro and cried." Nekozawa said.

The host club member's faces fell. Hunny began to tear up. Each of the members knew that this story of betrayal and heartache did not have a happy ending.

"Mitsuki and Kisuke attended the festival and announced their engagement. Mitsuki still upset about the fight with Yuki, went to Yuki's favorite spot on the beach. When Mitsuki didn't return Kisuke began to get worried. He ran to the beach. Not far out he saw his beautiful fiancé lying face down in the water. He rushed out to her only to find she had drowned. In a blind rage he ran back to his hotel room and found his pistol. Thinking that Yuki had done it out of jealously he ran to her room. Kisuke then broke down her door only to find Yuki entangled in Tatsuhiro's arms. Angry that Yuki still had love he shot her and killed her. Tatsuhiro fought with Kisuke. Their fight found its way to the balcony. Since Tatsuhiro was bigger than Kisuke he pushed Kisuke off the balcony. With Kisuke dead Tatsuhiro rushed to Yuki. When he saw her bloody corpse he took a lipstick from her purse and wrote on the mirror "I will do anything for you Yuki. After writing that he committed suicide with the very pistol that killed his love" Nekozawa said with tears in his eyes.

Only Kyoya and Mori's eyes were dry. Hunny and Tamaki sobbed in each other's arms while Kaoru sniffled while leaning on the wall. "That story is so sad it can't be true," Hunny wailed. "But you see this why I didn't want to tell you. The ghosts of the four lovers haunt these grounds. No one has ever seen Tatsuhiro or Kisuke. But they can sometimes be felt when two lovers express affection. Yuki's ghost is only seen on full moons by the beach. Mitsuki has never appeared this much before" Nekozawa said.

"So what your saying is that it was the ghost of Mitsuki that attacked Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "But why would Mitsuki hurt Haru?" Hunny asked. "That I'm afraid I can't answer," said Nekozawa. "What if Mitsuki attacks Haruhi while were gone?" Kaoru asked. With this said the hostclub members ran towards Haruhi's room.

Hikaru's time

Angry at Nekozawa's comment Hikaru rushed to his room. "Why would he say such a thing?" thought Hikaru. "I'm more than capable of living without Kaoru. But do I want too?" Hikaru's head hurt as he said this. "Why don't I go check on Haruhi"? Walking towards her room Hikaru twisted the door handle only to find it was locked. Then he heard a voice in Haruhi's room saying _"won't you come with me so I can show you?_" Hikaru panicked and pounded on Haruhi's door. "HARUHI, OPEN UP ITS HIKARU" Hikaru shouted. No matter how hard he tried the door wouldn't budge. Soon his hands began to bleed from the pounding.

Inside Haruhi's room

Haruhi awoke only to find herself in her bed. "The host's must have put me in here" thought Haruhi. Suddenly memories of almost drowning flooded Haruhi's mind. She suddenly saw the ghosts sad face in her mind. "Why did she try to drown me?" Haruhi muttered. "I wasn't trying to drown you, I wanted to show you something" said a mysterious voice. Haruhi turned to see the ghost sitting on the edge of the bed.

"W-who our you?!" Haruhi asked. "Don't be s scared I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Mitsuki. I need to show you something" Mitsuki said. "What do you need to show me?" asked Haruhi. "Something that happened a hundred years" Mitsuki said. "Why me?" asked Haruhi. "You remind me of someone very precious to me" was Mitsuki's only reply. "W_Won't you come with me so I can show you?_" Mitsuki said.

Suddenly Haruhi heard fierce pounding on her door. Hikaru's voice shouted "HARUHI OPEN UP ITS HIKARU". Haruhi then heard the sound of tinkling bells. She turned to see Mitsuki laughing. "What a troublesome boy he must care about you a lot" Mitsuki giggled.

Outside Haruhi's Room

The host club rushed from Nekozawa's room to Haruhi's room. When they got there they found Hikaru crying out Haruhi's name while pounding on her door.

"Hikaru what's happening?" asked Kaoru. "Some one is in their with Haruhi and is trying to get her to go with them. The door is locked and I can't get in," Hikaru sobbed.

Inside Haruhi's Room

Haruhi heard the other host club member's voices out side her door. "Haruhi TAKE my hand, we need to go before they get in here," Mitsuki demanded impatiently as she offered her hand. Haruhi realizing something was wrong refused it and backed away.

"Haruhi now dear take my hand we NEED to go" Mitsuki demanded once again. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you" Haruhi replied. "But you're the only one who can help us" Mitsuki pleaded. "Please we need you!" Mitsuki shouted.

Outside Haruhi's room

"Step aside Hika, Takashi and I are going to break down the door," Hunny said. Kaoru pulled Hikaru to the side as Hunny and Mori broke down the door.

Inside Haruhi's room

The door suddenly flew open. Mori and Hunny stood bravely. The hostclub members faces were full of shock when they saw Mitsuki trying to grab Haruhi. Hikaru rushed toward them and screamed "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER". "Haruhi, dear I will be back' with that she kissed Haruhi's cheek and disappeared

Haruhi shocked from the cold feeling fainted once again. Instead of falling on the floor she was caught in Hikaru's bloody hands. Hikaru yelped as his hands caught Haruhi. Pain shot threw his body but he would rather die than drop her.

"Hikaru, let me take Haruhi" Tamaki said sweetly. Hikaru reluctantly gave Haruhi to his lord. Tamaki then placed Haruhi on her bed.

"Someone will have to stay with Haruhi, while the rest of us go talk to Nekozawa about the "ghosts" and what they want," Kyoya said with an icy tone. Hunny noticed a hint of worry in his normally emotionless eyes when Haruhi fainted.

"Takashi and I won't let anything happen to Haruhi. After all we are martial artists." Hunny said. "Ah" was Mori's reply. "Kaoru take Hikaru down to the lobby and get his hands bandaged. Mori and Hunny will stay with Haruhi, now Tamaki and I will go back to Nekozawa and find out what is happening" Kyoya said.

a/n This chapter had a little action haha. I wonder what Mitsuki needs help with? We'll have to wait and see. Please rate and review, they make me continue to write THANKYOU.


	5. Recovery and Discovery

a/n Once again THANK YOU so much for the reviews they make me soo happy. This is chapter FIVE

"Kaoru stop that, it stings" Hikaru moaned. " Well if you hadn't pounded your hands so hard till they bled we wouldn't be doing this, now would we" Kaoru said in a singsong voice. The twins were currently sitting in the infirmary of the hotel. Hikaru had splinters in his hands from all the pounding on Haruhi's door. "KAORU, STOP" Hikaru shouted. Two maids stood outside the door. Both of their face's turned bright red when they imagined what was going on between the abnormally close twins. Kaoru pulled out the last splinter in Hikaru's hand.

"Hikaru, I know you were just trying to protect Haruhi but please be more careful," Kaoru pleaded. "Yeah, I'll try whatever" Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru saw the look of pain on his twin's face. He was having trouble figuring out whether it was from the splinters in his hand or from not being able to get the door open. Hikaru's hands were now bandaged and clean. Kaoru always knew how much Hikaru cared for Haruhi but this act had surprised himself.

"Kaoru" Hikaru said quietly. "Yes, Hikaru" Kaoru said as he witnessed pain flash over Hikaru's face. "I couldn't save her. My heart aches so much, but I don't understand. What's wrong with me?" Hikaru said with the confidence of a ten year old. "Hikaru, I think what your feeling is guilt" Kaoru said with a sigh. "You feel pain because you weren't the one who broke down the door and saved Haruhi" Kaoru said with empathy for his brother. Hikaru looked down at his injured hands and walked to the window.

"I think I'm going to take a walk, okay," Hikaru said. With that he opened the door, which hit one of the snooping maids. Hikaru as if in his own universe continued to walk away without a glance back at the injured maid.

"Miss, please forgive my brother he is well not himself" Kaoru said with a laugh. "N-n-o it's a-all my fault" the quiet maid stuttered out. The maid looked as if she was about to faint so she and the other maid quickly scampered away.

"Girls are such a drag," Kaoru said. Since Hikaru was "finding himself" Kaoru began to walk to his room. With every step he took he was getting closer to the room that caused a twinge of pain in his heart with every glance. That room was Haruhi's. The irony of this situation is that Hikaru and himself had switched roles. Kaoru was now the weak twin who didn't remember to check on Haruhi. Kaoru was the twin that felt guilt of knowing that his twin had "almost" saved the girl he loved.

As Kaoru passed Haruhi's room he saw a small indentation of Hikaru's hands with his blood ingrained in it. Then when he looked lower on the door he saw one large foot print and a small foot print. Kaoru laughed at himself when he thought of the size difference between the two friends.

When Kaoru finally reached his room he jumped into the bed. His body ached in places he didn't even know could ache.

"So this is unrequited love," Kaoru mumbled.

Though he didn't know if it was unrequited. What if Haruhi shared his feelings? That didn't matter though. He could never hurt Hikaru by acting on his feelings. Kaoru noticed that he was the twin who always stepped back for the other. He had always been the one to step back hadn't he? Usually he didn't mind stepping back, but this time it was different.

Why did he have to be the one to step back? Why was he always the reasonable twin? Then like a wave crashing over him Kaoru realized why. He was always the twin that realized his feelings. He was always the twin that noticed the needs of other. He was the twin that knew that they were to co-dependent.

In a way Kaoru had a slight advantage over Hikaru, he was able to understand his feelings. At the moment Kaoru was unsure of whether he would step back this time. Only time could tell.

Hikaru's time

"Why did Kaoru have to be such a know it all?" Hikaru whined. He was now waist deep in the ocean. He was now standing in the precise spot where this "Mitsuki" had held Haruhi under water. Turning back to the hotel Hikaru saw the balcony that lead to Haruhi's room. The mere sight of that room caused Hikaru to grasp his chest.

Suddenly Hikaru was underwater. He looked around to see if Mitsuki was there trying to pull him down. It was no surprise that she wasn't there. As Hikaru broke the surface he slammed his fist onto the waters surface.

"WHY, WHY, WHY?" Hikaru screamed to the heavens in vain. "Why am I feeling this way?" he moaned. Hikaru strode up to the beach and flopped down onto the sand. The warm sand prickled against his skin.

"Why couldn't I break that door down? I understand that Hunny and Mori aren't normal, but come on that door was flimsy. I mean for goodness sake my hands are bandaged because I couldn't get that damn door open no matter how hard I tried." Hikaru thought as he rolled in the sand.

"How did Kaoru know his exact feelings? Every time I even glance at Haruhi I feel a knot it my stomach. But why? Why did this commoner bring this pain to me. I've always known two worlds, "our" and theirs". Who did Haruhi think she was trying to break down this barrier?" Hikaru thought.

"Girls are such a drag" Hikaru mumbled as he made his way back to the hotel.

Kyoya and Tamaki

"Tamaki I think I should go alone to speak with Nekozawa" Kyoya said. "If that's what you think is best buddy" Tamaki said with a grin. With that said Tamaki trotted off somewhere that Kyoya couldn't think about at the moment.

Armed with a flashlight Kyoya descended down the old winding staircase. Having already gone down these stairs Kyoya navigated easily down them. Once he reached the bottom he saw the familiar dim glow of candles in the distance. In no time Kyoya found himself standing in front of Nekozawa.

"Back so soon Kyoya?" Nekozawa asked in his usual ominous tone. "Yes I'm back and this time I expect more than a silly ghost story," Kyoya said with a sneer. Nekozawa was alarmed by Kyoya dropping his normally cool guard.

"What are you talking about I told you everything I know" Nekozawa said. "Wrong answer, now one more time why does "Mitsuki" want Haruhi" Kyoya said in a tone that could make anyone falter. "I told you everything" Nekozawa replied. This was not the answer Kyoya wanted. If Nekozawa wouldn't talk he would have to resort to more "drastic" measures. There was a reason he was called the Shadow King, he was always left with the dirty work. Nekozawa easily let on that he was lying by being more skittish than usual. Kyoya promised Ranka that he would take care of Haruhi and Kyoya Ootori never broke his word.

"I didn't want to do this but you've left me with no choice" Kyoya said with a glare. Kyoya than grabbed Nekozawa's shoulder holding him down. With a flick of his finger he turned on the flashlight and pointed it directly at Nekozawa's face.

"AHHHHHHHH" Nekozawa screamed bloody murder as Kyoya held him firmly in place. "Now let me ask you one more time, why is "Mitsuki" attacking Haruhi" Kyoya said flicking off the "murderous" flashlight.

"Alright I do know a little more" Nekozawa gasped as he recovered from all that light exposure. "Now would you care to let me know this something," Kyoya said. "All ghosts have different haunting habits" Nekozawa informed Kyoya.

"But all ghosts do have one thing in common" Nekozawa took a pause to catch his breathe.

"Please continue Nekozawa" Kyoya said

"All ghosts stay on earth because of "unfinished" business. They range of how long a ghost can "haunt" is based on their emotion when they died. When someone dies happy or content they pass on, but if a person feels anger or sadness they have "unfinished" business they stay on earth and do not pass. These emotions fade over the years causing their "appearances" to decrease. But on the hundredth anniversary of their death all their emotions come back twice as strong as when they died. This causes them to be able to do as they please around the anniversary." Nekozawa explained.

"And you know this how?" Kyoya inquired. "Oh, it's all explained in the Dark Magic volumes" Nekozawa said with pride. "So the anniversary of their deaths is causing the ghosts freedom to finish their "unfinished" business?" Kyoya asked. "I couldn't have said it better myself" Nekozawa said. " So what is the ghost's unfinished business?" Kyoya inquired while waving the flashlight in front of Nekozawa. "I-I swear I do not know, only the ghost's know" Nekozawa stammered in fear.

"Thank you so much for your help Nekozawa, hopefully our next visit will be more "pleasant"" Kyoya said graciously. " Till we next meet Ootori" Nekozawa bowed.

Kyoya had a lot to research about this "unfinished" business.

Tamaki's time

"_Tamaki I think I should go alone to speak with Nekozawa_" Kyoya said to Tamaki. Tamaki replied with his usual bubbly reply. This was only to distract Kyoya though. As soon as Kyoya walked down the stairs Tamaki began making his way to the hotel's ballroom, which had a piano.

"Parents often give their children gifts, right?" Tamaki pondered on his way to the ballroom. "Haruhi doesn't like gifts that are bought, it needs to be more sincere to make my daughter happy" Tamaki thought. "But what could I possibly give her?" Tamaki said as he entered the ballroom.

Tamaki often came here to think. This was the only place in the hotel that had a piano. The piano always soothed him. The piano also had a bittersweet feel. It reminded him of his mother. Oh his beautiful and sweet mother. He often missed her but he would never let anyone know. He never blamed his grandmother for separating them but sometimes he couldn't bring himself to think of his mother.

Tamaki gently set his fingers on the keys of the piano. He started slow to acquaint himself with the piano. He had learned over the years that the player must earn the instruments trust before he could play. He glided his finger over the keys to understand how it would feel to play.

His fingers danced as he began to play Beethoven's _moonlight sonata_. As he slowly soothed himself with the wonderful melody an idea sprung into his head. He would write a song for Haruhi!

Tamaki's Mind Theater

_Haruhi sat on top of the piano tears welling in her eyes as Tamaki played her the song he had wrote for her_

"_Oh Tamaki, you are so sweet" Haruhi said as she held back tears of happiness. Tamaki rose from his throne "the piano bench" and cupped Haruhi's cheek._

"_Nothing is sweeter than you my sweet" Tamaki said as he leaned forward and kissed Haruhi's forehead._

End of Tamaki's Mind Theater

Tamaki felt a blush creep up his face as the vision of Haruhi slowly left his mind. The song he would writ wouldn't have lyrics. They were unneeded, because the music would express his feelings.

Tamaki grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began work on his masterpiece.

Mori's and Hunny's Time

Hunny looked down at the young hostess frail body, "She has been through so much this past week, right Takashi?" Hunny said with innocent eyes. "Ah" was Mori's only reply. Mori too had noticed the strain on the young girl's body and mind. "She has had two attacks in two days Mitsukuni, it is expected" Mori said while looking down at Haruhi.

"Don't worry Takashi, we can protect Haruhi from anything" Hunny said. Mori looked down at Haruhi with compassion. He gently lifted her body and placed her in the center of the bed. While doing so bun-bun fell to the floor "Hunny had left it in the bed after watching her".

A look of worry appeared over Mori's face. "Oh, no I hope Mitsukuni doesn't become to upset" Mori thought.

Instead of having a fit over bun-bun falling to the floor, Hunny calmly took of his shoes and jacket, picked up bun-bun and climbed into bed with Haruhi. Hunny took no time at all to snuggle up to his fellow host. In her condition Haruhi felt as cold as ice.

"Takashi, I think I'm going to go to sleep would you mind taking first shift in watching Haruhi?" Hunny said with a yawn. "No" was Mori's only reply.

Mori watched his dearest friend snuggle up to the young hostess. Soon the small senior fell asleep with his hands clutching Haruhi.

Not wanting to disturb them Mori sat on the couch in Haruhi's room and patiently waited for them to wake up.

a/n In this chapter I wanted to focus more on the members as individuals instead of in groups. I had a hard time with Hunny and Mori though.

**Please Review, I really do love each and everyone and they bring me so much happiness and pride I can't explain it**


	6. Come with me?

**I would like to take a moment and thank every single person who has reviewed my story. It truly warms my heart and makes my lazy butt write more chapters. SO thank you thank you thank you. And this is chapter six. Also Ayjah I think I know what you mean by the whole united thing :)**

Shuffling through the dark Nekozawa searched through his books. He was currently looking for his book about the undead, I mean ghosts. There were times when Nekozawa truly craved light. This was one of those moments. As he looked through the various books he had, he couldn't seem to find the book he needed. The book he was currently looking for was white, which was unusual since most of his books were black.

Nekozawa finally looked in the top of his closet were he found the book. A thin layer of dust coated the book. Gently taking the book in his hands, Nekozawa blew on the book. Gold calligraphy saying "The book of the dearly departed" graced the cover.

Flipping open the leather cover he flipped the pages till he reached the Table of Contents. Titles for the chapters included "How to exorcise a ghost, What is a ghost?, and finally the one he had been searching for How to contact a ghost". "How to contact a ghost" was listed on page 793. Happy that he found the chapter Nekozawa eagerly flipped to the page holding the answers.

Page 791,page 792,page 803. "Where is page 793?" Nekozawa mumbled. Looking again and again Nekozawa could not find the chapter he had been looking for. This happened to infuriate him. "Why can I never help anyone?" Nekozawa groaned as he stumbled through the darkness.

Nekozawa knew he belonged in the dark. For goodness sake he loved the dark. It was his love. Only two things in the entire world had tempted him to step into the light, his little sister Kirimi, and Haruhi Fujikoa. Nekozawa had to admit he took notice of the young first year when she had stayed in his home by the beach. But Nekozawa knew that she didn't belong in the dark.

Maybe that was why he was attracted to her? Even if he did lure her into the darkness he knew she wouldn't be the same Haruhi from the world of the light. So instead of luring her he just watched her from the shadows. But now that she needed help with something supernatural he couldn't help her.

Making his way too his station Nekozawa lit the ceremonial candles. He got down on both knees and began to pray to the cats that his family had worshipped for generations. Nekozawa bowed his head and prayed with all his might.

Haruhi's Time

Haruhi awoke with a start. Sweat was beading across her forehead as she felt a set of tiny but strong arms around her waist. Haruhi glanced down and saw Hunny clinging to her. Everything was confusing. She couldn't seem to remember why she here in her bed with Hunny around her waist. A cool breeze wondered in from her open balcony and tickled her cheek. Suddenly the memories came rushing back. Everything from the attacks to Mitsuki's kiss came back in a rush.

"I wonder what Mitsuki meant by "_But you're the only one who can help us_" Haruhi thought. Haruhi looked down to examine herself and found that she was in her nightgown. A tiny blush crept over Haruhi's face as she thought of who changed her.

"I wonder who changed me?" Haruhi said. "We had a maid do it after your first attack Haruhi" an unknown voice said. Haruhi quickly turned to see Mori sitting on her couch.

"We were all worried about you Haruhi, I'm glad your okay" Mori said in a tired voice. Haruhi began to get worried because of how much Mori was saying. But then she saw him slump back on the couch barely managing to keep his eyes open.

"Ah, so he's tired" Haruhi thought as she realized this explained his sudden social attitude. "Mori, I'm fine why don't you go to sleep" Haruhi said as she draped a spare blanket on top of the tired senior. No longer being able to fight his desires Mori quickly fell asleep on the couch.

Haruhi's stomach let out a loud growl. "I wonder when was the last time I ate?" Haruhi thought. She quickly slipped off her nightgown and put on a pair of sweats and a plain white tee. Tiptoeing towards the door Haruhi was intercepted by a blonde blur.

"H-a-r-u, where do you think your going" Hunny asked in an innocent tone. "Hunny, I thought you were still asleep, so I was going to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat" Haruhi said completely oblivious of the fact that she was being babysat by the small senior.

"Haru, I'm afraid that at the moment you can't leave the room," Hunny said while looking down. "Uh why can't I, is something wrong with the kitchen?" Haruhi asked. "No, but we can't let you out of our sight even if it's just for food" Hunny said. "Oh, well then how am I going to eat?" Haruhi asked while her stomach growled. Hunny took a moment to think before coming up with a suitable solution.

"That's easy Haru, we'll order room service okay" Hunny said as he bounded over to Haruhi's nightstand. With one swift movement he opened the drawer, pulled out the menu, and hopped himself on the bed.

"Come on Haru, let's pick out what we want to eat" Hunny said while quickly flipping through the pages. Haruhi took hold of the menu and saw such things like _roasted duck and Australian lobster tail_. Finally Haruhi settled on salmon with a side of strawberries. Hunny had decided to get everything on the dessert menu. Hunny also ordered a plate of Natto for his sleeping friend.

A mere ten minutes later Haruhi and Hunny heard a knock on the door. Instead of room service it was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru. In Hikaru's bandaged hands was a stack of movies.

"Hikaru, what did you bring me and Haru?" Hunny asked without hiding that he was excited. "Umm I brought movies since I thought you might get bored sitting in here with nothing to do" Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru then snatched the movies making his way towards the dvd played. Hikaru just sighed and proceeded to follow his twin.

Haruhi and Hunny sat on the bed while the twins fiddled with the dvd player. "Okay so what would you like to watch? A comedy, a drama, or supernatural film" the twins said with their usual peppiness.

"I think we've had enough drama and supernatural occurrences so how about a comedy" Haruhi said. "A comedy it is" The twins said as they hit play. The comedy turned out to be foreign. It was an American film called "_Orange County_".

Another knock on the door happened right as the movie was starting. Hunny bounded up to answer the door. When he opened the door he found Kyoya and Tamaki rolling the room service in.

"FOOD" the twins shouted as they ran for one of Hunny's many cakes. Awoken by the twins Mori stood behind Haruhi as everyone started taking one of the cakes and hopping on Haruhi's bed.

"Did you have a good sleep Mori?' Haruhi asked. "Ah" was Mori's reply. Haruhi and Mori took their plates and made their way to the bed. After many arguments the seating arrangement was formulated. Haruhi sat between the twins in the front, with Tamaki and Kyoya behind them, and Hunny and Mori sitting closest to the wall.

Once the movie had started Haruhi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Tamaki. "Haruhi, Daddy wrote you song," Tamaki whispered. "Really, thank you how about you play it for me tomorrow" Haruhi said. "Alright it's a date," Tamaki whispered before he turned back to the movie.

The Twins Time "before they went to Haruhi's room"

Hikaru stumbled into his room. He found Kaoru reading a gossip magazine on the bed.

"I'm sorry that I acted weird," Hikaru mumbled as he kicked off his shoes. "I'm sorry too," Kaoru said looking up from the magazine. "What do you think the others are doing?" Kaoru asked his brother. "Kyoya is probably still talking with Nekozawa, our lord is most likely mooning over Haruhi, and Mori and Hunny are probably playing cards or something while waiting for Haruhi too wake up" Hikaru replied. "How boring we should do something" Kaoru suggested. "Your right but what could we do, I mean our toy is sleeping" Hikaru moaned.

"How about we go pick out some movies and watch them with Hunny and Mori" Kaoru suggested. "Alright I guess it's something to do" Hikaru replied.

The two brothers walked down to the lobby. Seeing someone at the front desk they walked over to ask where the movies were. The person working the front desk was a girl in her early twenties. Her sandy blonde hair was pinned back in a messy bun. Her nametag read _Jenny_.

"Hello _Jenny_, do you know where the movies are?" Hikaru said in a flirty voice. "Jenny is such an interesting name, are you American?" Kaoru asked in the same tone that Hikaru asked. A deep blush appeared on Jenny's face.

"T-t-the m-movies are o-over on the right. Y-your right I-I'm American" Jenny stuttered. "Thank you for helping us _American Jenny_" Hikaru said leaving the young girl blushing worse than before.

The twins followed Jenny's directions and entered a large room full of dvds. The twins then separated each to find a movie. Hikaru came back with "_Dark Water, and Grave of the Fireflies_" Kaoru had chosen a foreign film called "_Orange County_". The twins then made their way to Haruhi's room.

Tamaki and Kyoya "before they went to Haruhi's room"

Tamaki rested his sore hands on the piano. His fingers ached from writhing and playing the piano. With three pieces of paper full of the song he wrote for Haruhi, Tamaki finally felt satisfied.

Kyoya sat up in his bed after his extensive research of this so called "unfinished" business. His back hurt from sitting in that position for so long. He laid his laptop on his bed and began to walk to his door.

"I better check on Tamaki and make sure he didn't do anything stupid in my absence" Kyoya thought. Using this spare key Kyoya walked into Tamaki's room. It was always a good investment to have keys to all of the host's rooms. He learned that after not being able to get into Haruhi's room.

Kyoya was surprised to find Tamaki's room empty. He strode out onto the balcony and looked down at the beach. Looking up at the setting sun he remembered Nekozawa talking about this _Yuki_ coming out on full moons. He had checked the schedule and tomorrow was a full moon.

After quickly skimming the beach he found that Tamaki was not there. Beginning to get frustrated Kyoya thought about all the places Tamaki could be. Then he understood he must have gone to play the piano in the ballroom.

Tamaki heard the door to the ballroom open. He turned to see his best friend standing at the door.

"Kyoya guess what I wrote a song for Haruhi. I remembered that you told me that Haruhi only liked sincere gifts so I thought of the most sincere thing I could give her" Tamaki said with a grin.

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh at how desperately Tamaki wanted Haruhi's love.

'I think that was the best possible choice you could make' Kyoya said. Tamaki then swung his arm over Kyoya's shoulder and said, "Let's go check on our daughter, Mom".

"Hn" was Kyoya's reply.

The two then arrived in front of Haruhi's door. When they arrived they saw a maid clutching a room service table looking horrified at the Haruhi's blood stained door.

Kyoya let out a sigh prepared to make a long explanation when Tamaki took on his host persona.

"Oh you poor precious maiden, don't worry about this door my friend and I will handle everything. Just go on and return to work," Tamaki said as he cupped the maid's cheek. The maid not being able to stand all the attention ran down the hallway.

"Good work Tamaki" Kyoya complimented. "What did I do' Tamaki asked in his normal oblivious tone. Kyoya let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

Back to the Present "Haruhi's room"

The ending credits for the movie began to roll on the screen. Surprising everyone Haruhi actually enjoyed the movie. She looked around only to find that everyone was asleep. Haruhi smiled as she saw all the hosts lying on her bed. "They all look so peaceful" Haruhi thought.

Haruhi felt a cool breeze on her cheek. She turned to the balcony and saw Mitsuki leaning on the balcony. Mitsuki beckoned Haruhi over and put her finger to her mouth to symbol to be quiet. Haruhi for some reason obeyed and walked on the balcony quietly closing the door to insure that no one woke up.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked. "I told you I need to show you something" Mitsuki replied with a sad tone. "Why am I the only one who can help you?" Haruhi asked. "Because I can't trust those men over there, they will be useless to me" Mitsuki replied. "What do you need to show me?" Haruhi asked once again. "I thought we covered this, something that happened a hundred years ago. Please come with me I can't say anything more" Mitsuki pleaded. "Will I be able to come back?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, of course I swear on my life. Oh wait, umm I swear on my afterlife" Mitsuki giggled as she said this.

Mitsuki held out her hand to Haruhi. Haruhi didn't know why but for some reason she felt that she needed to help this poor girl. Haruhi took Mitsuki's hand. She was surprised to she that it was solid. Suddenly Haruhi felt a rush of cool air blow around her.

**a/n Okay so I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger haha. You won't have to wait to long though knowing me. PLEASE REVIEW they really do inspire me. See you next chapter.**


	7. Mitsuki's story

**a/n Hello everyone, I would like to apologize for spelling errors. Also thank you so much for my reviews thank you. And for some reason every time I try to update my bio/profile it won't save so if you have a question feel free to pm me or ask me in a review ******** CHAPTER SEVEN**

When Haruhi opened her eyes she found herself in the hotel lobby. But wait this isn't the hotel lobby. She looked around and all the decorations were different. Everything from the tile to the couches was different. Haruhi spun around and saw Mitsuki holding her hand.

"Don't worry I'm here I won't abandon you in the past" Mitsuki said. "I'm in the past?" Haruhi asked. "Yes, you see my story is engraved in this hotel. But the story everyone knows is not true" Mitsuki said.

Before Haruhi had a chance to reply two young girls busted through the doors. Mitsuki was one of them but someone else accompanied her. The girl next to Mitsuki was almost as beautiful as Mitsuki. She had dark brown hair that was just a bit above her shoulders. Her chocolaty brown eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"That's my sister Yuki. Isn't she adorable? We were so happy back then" Mitsuki said with a sigh. "Back then?" Haruhi said. "Don't worry everything will be explained soon enough" Mitsuki said with a smile. "Come on we have more to see" Mitsuki said while grabbing Haruhi's hand.

With another rush of wind Haruhi found herself once again in the lobby. This time she saw Yuki and Mitsuki sitting on the couch gossiping. The entrance to the hotel opened and a young man stepped in. Haruhi had to admit he was handsome. This young man could give the hosts a run for their money. He had black hair that shined in the light and green eyes that seemed to haunt you.

"Oh, Kisuke was so dreamy. Nobody knew what he really was though," Mitsuki said. "What was he?" Haruhi asked. "My Miss Haruhi do you have any patience" Mitsuki said in a singsong voice. Haruhi began to get annoyed; Mitsuki was starting to sound like the twins.

Mitsuki and Yuki turned to see the new arrival. Kisuke strode over to the ladies and kissed each of their hands.

"Hello ladies, my name is Kisuke what's yours?" Kisuke said with a Tamaki like charm. Yuki blushed madly while Mitsuki said, "My name is Mitsuki and this is my sister Yuki". "Hello Yuki, and Mitsuki" Kisuke said. "Now I know you lovely ladies don't know me that well but would you join me for a walk down the beach in an hour?" Kisuke asked looking straight at Mitsuki. "YES" Yuki blurted out. "Alright lets meet back here in one hour alright" Kisuke chuckled as he said this.

With another cool burst of air Haruhi was on the beach with Mitsuki. "You have to understand that back then when a girl turned thirteen getting married was all she thought about" Mitsuki warned. Haruhi then saw Kisuke walking with each sister on his arm. Yuki then walked towards the water and dipped her feet in the water. While her back was turned Kisuke pulled Mitsuki into a kiss and slipped something into her pocket. When Yuki turned back around Mitsuki and Kisuke were separated.

"What did the note say?" Haruhi asked Mitsuki. "It said meet me in room 319 at midnight" Mitsuki said while looking at her feet. "Did you go?" Haruhi inquired. "Yes" Mitsuki said shamefully. Another cool rush of air left Haruhi and Mitsuki standing in front of room 319. With a quick knock delivered by Mitsuki Kisuke opened the door holding champagne.

"Mitsuki I'm so glad you came" Kisuke said. "I am too," Mitsuki said. The champagne was drunk and the conversation was wonderful. The merriment lasted until three in the morning. Kisuke escorted a tipsy Mitsuki back to her room.

"Mitsuki, I think I love you" Kisuke said as he held Mitsuki. "I love you too Kisuke" Mitsuki said. Kisuke kissed Mitsuki and watched her tumble into her room.

"I was such a fool back then," Mitsuki said as she turned to Haruhi. "How so?" Haruhi asked. "Who falls in love with someone they've known for a day. No one does Haruhi." Mitsuki said as another cool rush of air had them once again in the lobby.

"Haruhi, you have to know that Kisuke's and my secret meeting happened every night for the next month. We are currently in the middle of July now" Mitsuki said with a sigh. Mitsuki then pulled Haruhi onto the couch. Haruhi glanced at the clock and saw that it was midnight.

Mitsuki from the past and Kisuke stumbled in the lobby. Mitsuki had bruises all over her arms.

"Mitsuki, I promise this won't happen again if you just do as I ask" Kisuke. "B-but I can't hurt Yuki, I just can't" Mitsuki said while holding back tears. "Mitsuki if you aren't mine, Yuki will be and this will happen to her" Kisuke pointed to Mitsuki's bruises. "Okay I'll do it just promise you won't hurt her" Mitsuki said. "I promise my love" Kisuke said. Kissing Mitsuki on the cheek, Kisuke then walked away to his room.

"He beat you?" Haruhi screeched. "Yes, Kisuke was a horrible man. I would have left him but then he would have gone after Yuki. Yuki was so young back then that she wouldn't be able to fight back. I only stayed with him to protect Yuki." Mitsuki confessed.

Haruhi took Mitsuki into her arms and held her as she cried. Anger was boiling inside Haruhi. She couldn't understand how someone could do that. How could a man black mail his supposed love? How could he beat his "love"? Mitsuki rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Haruhi, I have three more things to show you" Mitsuki said as another rush of cold air blew around her.

This time Haruhi was on the beach. Looking around she noticed that Kisuke and Mitsuki were sitting on a rock. In the distance Yuki was walking along the beach.

"Remember Mitsuki, you need to convince her that you love me more than her," Kisuke warned pulling Mitsuki closer. "If I do this you promise to leave her alone?" Mitsuki said. "Yes, I promise I'll leave Yuki alone forever" Kisuke said as he pulled Mitsuki into a kiss. Yuki at that moment walked into viewing distance. When she saw the two lovers she began to tremble. Tears started pouring down Yuki's cheeks as she saw her sister and the man she loved.

Distraught and feeling betrayed Yuki ran away as fast as she could towards the hotel.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kisuke asked with a sneer. All Mitsuki could manage between her tears was "Yuki".

"I never wanted to hurt her. But this was the only way I could protect her. She didn't forgive me before I died" Mitsuki said bitterly. "Only two more stops Haruhi" Mitsuki said with a smile. Haruhi knowing what to expect grabbed Mitsuki's hand and welcomed the cold air.

This time Haruhi found herself in Kisuke's room. He was standing one knee holding a diamond ring in his hand. Kisuke slipped the diamond ring onto Mitsuki's hand. To anyone else it would have looked like Mitsuki was crying tears of joy, but Haruhi knew better. Mitsuki ran from the room and rushed towards Yuki's room. Mitsuki quietly opened the door and stepped in.

Yuki was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up at Mitsuki with a look of disgust. Yuki then saw the ring on Mitsuki's finger and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"What do you want whore?" Yuki said icily. "Yuki, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Mitsuki asked preparing for the worst. "Why would I want to be your maid of honor, I mean were not even friends?" Yuki said glaring at her sister. "Yuki! I'm your sister I love you and can't get married without your support" Mitsuki said as she began to weep. "I would never be a whore's maid of honor, let alone attend her wedding" Yuki said. "Yuki that is no way to talk to me. Whether or not I'm your sister." Mitsuki said in a commanding voice.

"My sister is dead, now leave" Yuki said as she pushed Mitsuki towards the door. "Yuki, please I love you" Mitsuki pleaded. "LEAVE YOU SLUT" Yuki screamed as she pushed Mitsuki out of her room.

Outside of Yuki's room Mitsuki collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

"My sister always had a temper," Mitsuki said with a laugh. A single glassy tear ran down her cheek. "What's the last stop?" Haruhi asked. "The day I died" Mitsuki replied coldly.

"Haruhi, this is one stop where we can only see form behind me. "I've revisited my deaths many times and you can't see who _murdered _me. You can only se a shadow since it's dark." Mitsuki pointed towards the other Mitsuki.

The moon was full and high in the sky that night. It's silver rays washed over the beach in a calming way. The waves gently crashed on the beach. A girl with blonde hair and a dark blue dress was walking on the beach. She hand her high heels in one hand and was calling out the name "Yuki".

Mitsuki wondered out on the beach calling out for her beloved sister.

"Yuki, please come out I'm sorry. Please Yuki I need you. I love you so much. You're my baby sister I need you" Mitsuki sobbed on the beach. Mitsuki then saw a shadow in the water. Thinking it was Yuki she dashed in the water. The waves crashed over her but Mitsuki still persisted. She began to swim towards the bobbing shadow. When she finally reached the shadow she found it was only a buoy. Mitsuki clutched the buoy and sobbed for her sister.

A man was now swimming towards Mitsuki. Haruhi looked as hard as she could to see whom it was. She couldn't see so she began to dash in the water. When Haruhi reached the water she was propelled backwards by some type of force. Haruhi landed on her butt back in the sand.

The shadow now was right next to Mitsuki. The shadow grabbed Mitsuki and pushed her underwater. The shadow held Mitsuki under not allowing her to come back up.

Haruhi's vision became blurred and another powerful wind swept her into the air. The air swirled around her. Haruhi looked around the swirling wind and found Mitsuki holding Haruhi's hands saying, "You get to go home now".

When Haruhi opened her eyes she found herself standing back on her balcony. Mitsuki was standing right next to Haruhi. Mitsuki took Haruhi's hands.

"Haruhi, my story is only one piece of the mystery. I wish I could help more but now you need to figure everything else without me. Thank you for coming with me. Also just remember that nothing is ever as it seems" Mitsuki said. Haruhi felt Mitsuki kiss her cheek. Then as sudden as she came Mitsuki disappeared.

Haruhi looked around and noticed it was day time now.

"I thought I left when it was night?" Haruhi mumbled. Suddenly Haruhi felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. The arms squeezed her waist and Haruhi felt warm tears on her back. A voice came from behind her that sniffled out "Haruhi I was so worried. Please don't ever do that again".

Haruhi spun around only to see .

**a/n Oh dear another cliffhanger. Okay so this chapter was a bit confusing. Basically it was Mitsuki showing Haruhi her side of the story. Mitsuki's story is only one piece of the mystery of the murders. See you next time. PLEASE REVIEW thank you. **


	8. Haruhi returns

**a/n Thank you for the reviews they make me all warm in fuzzy inside**.** Also just because of who Haruhi sees does not mean this is the pairing. At the moment I'm going back and forth between characters for Haruhi. CHAPTER EIGHT.**

Haruhi spun around only to see Tamaki. Tamaki's face was streaked with tears as Haruhi glanced up at him. Tamaki took Haruhi into his arms and squeezed as tightly as he could without hurting Haruhi.

"Tamaki, what am I supposed to never do again?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki clinched his jaw. He knew Haruhi was stubborn about her independence, but how is a father supposed to act when his daughter did such actions.

"Haruhi, you can't just disappear and not tell anyone! We were all worried!" Tamaki shouted at Haruhi. For a brief moment an expression of shock flashed on Haruhi's face. This expression was suddenly replaced with irritation. Giving Tamaki a glare Haruhi began to walk to her door.

"Haruhi please tell me where you were?" Tamaki pleaded, his eyes beginning to look glassy. "Tamaki I'll tell you and everyone else soon I just need a moment to process it" Haruhi said continuing towards the door. Tamaki grasped Haruhi's arm and spun her towards him. "Remember Haruhi I told you I wrote you song. Let me play it for you, please" Tamaki said with an expression that Haruhi couldn't let down.

Tamaki lead Haruhi down into the lobby. Haruhi could feel the glares of the female staff as Tamaki continued to pull Haruhi towards the ballroom. When they entered the ballroom it was once again empty. Tamaki took a spare chair and placed in behind the piano. That way Haruhi's precious face couldn't distract as he played the song that he had spent hours working on.

Tamaki sat on the piano bench and let his fingers slide on the ivory keys. The sensation of the keys caused a chill up his spine. Tamaki took one final glance at Haruhi before he started to play. His hands began to dance on the keys. Much to Haruhi's surprise the melody invaded her soul. With every press of a key Haruhi began to let her irritation wash away. Tamaki pressed each key with a certain delicacy for fear of overpowering the song. Tamaki's fingers glided and danced over the keys. He poured all his emotions into this one piece.

Haruhi sat dumbstruck as Tamaki played. She couldn't believe that the narcissistic host could play something that struck deep in her heart. As Tamaki continued to play Haruhi looked out the window and saw the ocean. All the thoughts of Mitsuki came rushing back. Tears welled up in Haruhi's eyes as she thought of the torment Mitsuki went through. Haruhi looked at the ocean and thought of Mitsuki's final act. All she was trying to do was reconcile with her sister. Instead some sick bastard killed her. Haruhi's knuckles turned white from thinking of it. She didn't even notice when Tamaki stopped playing.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Did you like my song?" Tamaki asked quietly. "Tamaki, it was beautiful thank you for writing it for me" Haruhi replied. Haruhi then to show her appreciation gave Tamaki a peck on the cheek. Little did Haruhi know, the entire host club saw this act.

Hikaru and Kaoru "When Haruhi was missing"

Hikaru awoke to a ray of sunshine passing on his face. Hikaru opened his eyes and saw that the balcony was open. "That's funny, it was closed last night" Hikaru thought. Hikaru stepped out of bed and went over to close the balcony. This was when Hikaru noticed something was amiss. Hikaru looked on the bed and only saw five hosts. There was supposed to be six. Hikaru quickly glance around for Haruhi. He flung open the balcony door and dashed towards the edge. Looking down he saw that Haruhi had not fallen off. Letting out a sigh of relief Hikaru then realized that something was terribly wrong. If Haruhi hadn't fallen off then where could she be?

Rushing towards the bed Hikaru shook Kaoru awake. "Kaoru Haruhi is gone," he said with a tremble. "What do you mean she's gone? She's right here." Kaoru said pointing to the empty spot beside him. Kaoru gasped and ran up to his brother. "Hikaru where is she? Should we wake the others?" Kaoru asked as he clung to his older brother. "I-I don't know where she is. We should wake Tamaki and Mori" Hikaru stuttered as he said this.

Making sure not to awake Hunny or Kyoya the twins shook the two remaining hosts. Mori let out a yawn and looked at the twins with bewilderment. As Tamaki was about to yawn loudly the twin and Mori promptly covered his mouth. Kaoru signaled to the others to head onto the balcony.

"Tamaki, Mori, Haruhi is missing. We don't know where she is. Hikaru woke up and saw that she wasn't there," Kaoru said to the older boys. "My daughter is missing?" Tamaki shouted as he asked. "This isn't good" the others turned I surprise as Mori said this. Hikaru still recovering from Mori's sentence Kaoru asked, "What should we do? Should we spilt up and search for her?". "Ah" was Mori's reply. Tamaki taking control as king instructed everyone on what they were to do. "Mori will search the main floor, such as the kitchens and asking the staff if they've seen Haruhi. Kaoru will go ask Nekozawa if he has seen Haruhi. Hikaru go search the beach and the water. I'll wait here and explain everything to Kyoya and Hunny when they wake up" Tamaki ordered.

"Aye, aye sir" the twin chanted. Mori went downstairs to begin his search. While Tamaki took a seat on Haruhi's couch the twins went to their positions.

Kaoru quickly glided through the hotel making his way down to Nekozawa's room. Stumbling down the winding staircase Kaoru let out a yelp as he tumbled down the stairs landing on his hindquarters. Seeing the familiar glow of candles Kaoru rushed towards Nekozawa.

"Why hello Kaoru, why are you here?" Nekozawa asked. "Have you seen Haruhi? She's missing and we don't know where she is," Kaoru said. "I'm afraid I haven't seen Miss Haruhi the entire trip. But from what you've told me about the "attacks" she's been having I may know where she is" Nekozawa said with a grimace. "Where?" Kaoru pleaded. "Have you considered that she might have finally went with Mitsuki?" Nekozawa asked with a cold tone.

A wave of terror washed over Kaoru as he rushed up the stairs to tell the others. "What happened to Haruhi? If Mitsuki took her we may never see her again. Please god let her be safe," Kaoru thought. Kaoru climbed the winding staircase and rushed to the lobby. In the lobby he found all of the other hosts other than Tamaki and Haruhi. Kyoya lead the way to the ballroom. He opened the doors and Kaoru gasped as he saw Haruhi giving Tamaki a kiss on the cheek.

Hikaru dashed from Haruhi's room to the beach. The hotel staff gasped as they saw the red headed twin running at top speed towards the beach. Hikaru finally reached the warm sand of the beach. Looking both ways Hikaru couldn't see Haruhi. Hikaru began to trot down the beach. Looking around the beach he noticed other brown haired girls but could not see his Haruhi. Looking at the ocean Hikaru felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Thinking about the attack caused Hikaru to rush into the water.

Hikaru let the warm water envelope him as he dived down into the water. Hoping to see Haruhi swimming Hikaru swished around. Much to his disappointment Hikaru found no trace of Haruhi. Breaking the surface of the water Hikaru let out an angry shout. "How could I lose her again? Why can I never help her?" Hikaru screamed to the heavens. In an angry state Hikaru walked back to the lobby.

Once in the lobby Hikaru saw Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. Hikaru walked towards his fellow hosts. "Hika, Kyoya says he knows where Haru is," Hunny said joyfully. ""Hikaru do you know where Kaoru is?" Kyoya asked. Before Hikaru had a chance to reply Kaoru rushed over. Kyoya noticed this and began to walk to the ballroom. Opening the doors to the ballroom Hikaru saw a horrible sight. Heat rose steadily as Hikaru saw Haruhi giving Tamaki a kiss on the cheek.

With Mori

Mori slowly walked down to the main floor. He found it very ironic that Mori had been given the task to interview the staff. Reaching the lobby Mori walked up to the check-in desk. Seeing the girl working at the desk look scared amused Mori. He always found it funny how scared people could be at his height. Not wanting to waste any breath Mori took a picture of Haruhi out of his jacket and showed the girl.

"I-I haven't seen her today sir" The girl stuttered. Mori let out an "Ah" and left before he could see the young girl blush terribly. Mori continued to walk towards the kitchens. Entering the first kitchen Mori saw that no one other than a busboy. Giving the busboy a startle Mori held up the picture to him. The boy said he had never seen her and practically sprinted out of the door. Mori gave up this wild goose chase and walked back to the lobby.

"TAKASHI DID YOU FIND HARU?" Hunny shouted as he jumped on his friend's back. "No" was Mori's reply. Kyoya let out a sigh. "Hunny, I told you Haruhi came back and is with Tamaki. "Where are those damn twins?" Kyoya thought. Hikaru walked towards them. Kyoya asked himself something that Mori didn't pay good enough attention to hear. Kaoru dashed towards them and Kyoya led the way to where Haruhi was.

When the doors to the ballroom were opened Mori didn't notice that he cracked his knuckles as he witnessed Haruhi giving Tamaki a peck on the cheek.

With Hunny and Kyoya

The two low blood pressured hosts awoke to find themselves in an awkward position. Hunny was literally clinging to Kyoya like a koala. Kyoya shook Hunny off and walked over to Tamaki. His old friend informed his that Haruhi was missing. As soon as Tamaki said the word missing Hunny started pacing around the room. Kyoya sighed inwardly as he thought of what a pain Haruhi was. He began to walk out of the room when he saw Haruhi appear on the balcony. Laughing at this Kyoya proceeded down to the lobby to find the others. Kyoya arrived in the lobby and his himself in a corner. He then saw Tamaki leading Haruhi towards the ballroom. Hunny shortly "pun intended" arrived after Tamaki.

Slowly losing patience with Hunny Kyoya was glad that the host club members started showing up. Leading them to the ballroom Kyoya smirked when he opened the door and saw Haruhi giving Tamaki a peck on the cheek.

Hunny left the room after pacing for a short time. Hunny turned to take the long way to the lobby. He took this route hoping that he may find Haruhi. After arriving at the lobby Hunny was informed that Kyoya knew where Haruhi was. Even though he knew this he couldn't stop himself from asking Takashi if he had seen Haruhi. Jumping on to Takashi's back Hunny go an excellent view of the twins entering the lobby.

Kyoya then lead the hosts to the ballroom. Hunny couldn't help but giggle when he saw Haru giving Tama a kiss on the cheek.

**a/n In the next chapter you'll be able to see what happens after the host club sees Haruhi giving Tamaki a kiss in the cheek. What's a beta? Yes I know I'm a total newbie for not knowing this but really what is it? Remember that the pairing hasn't been officially determined, also REVIEW please :)**


	9. The Cliff

**a/n Thank you very much for the reviews their truly amazing. When I started this story I was on vacation so now I might not be able to update as often I apologize so much for any future late updates, please forgive me. Thank you for letting me know what a beta is. If I ever want one I'll let you know ;). This is chapter 9.**

Hunny observed the scene before him. Hikaru and Kaoru were about to attempt to kill Tamaki. Haruhi was oblivious of the havoc she had just caused by giving Tamaki a simple kiss on the cheek. Hunny knew he had two options he could either hold down the twins and cause them great emotional turmoil or he could make this situation change but cause Tamaki's ego to be bruised. Hunny realized that Tamaki would be able to bounce back while the twins would harbor a painful grudge. So Hunny put on his most innocent act and skipped towards Haruhi. Jumping into Haruhi's arms he was caught by Haruhi. Hunny then said in a very childlike tone "Haru, I missed you so much. I was so worried. Do you love Tama more than me"? Haruhi was taken a back by his question. "Why would you ask Hunny?" Haruhi asked. "You gave Tama a kiss on the cheek and not me," Hunny said with a quiver in his voice. Haruhi sighed and to avoid any more complications kissed him on the cheek. "Wahoo thank you Haru" Hunny said as he left her arms and walked over to Mori. Mori instantly knew what Hunny had done. He made it clear to the twins that Haruhi wasn't being exclusive with Tamaki. He also had taken prevented a massive fight much like the one at the summer pension between Hikaru and Haruhi's old friend. Mori made a mental note to congratulate his cousin later. Kyoya had also noticed what Hunny had done. He would now take things into his hands.

"Haruhi would you care to explain where you were?" Kyoya asked in an icy tone. "I was with Mitsuki" Haruhi replied. "WHAT" the twins and Hunny shouted. "She showed me what happened to her." Haruhi said. "What exactly happened to her?" Kyoya inquired. "Maybe Haruhi should tell us what happened downstairs with Nekozawa" Kaoru suggested since he had calmed down. "What an excellent suggestion Kaoru, we'll head down there now" Kyoya said leading the way. "Nekozawa is staying here?" Haruhi asked. Everyone replied with a sigh as the twin possessively took Haruhi's hands and lead her towards Nekozawa's lair. Since it was Haruhi's first time down the treacherous stairs Hikaru and Kaoru held her hands tightly. Haruhi stumbled a few times but was always immediately caught by a pair of strong hands. Following the dim glow of light the Host Club found their way to Nekozawa.

Nekozawa closed the book he was reading and turned to face them. "You found Haruhi, good job," Nekozawa said. "Yes we found Haruhi in the oddest of places" Hikaru said with a sneer. Kaoru promptly stepped on his foot so hard that Hikaru had to suppress the urge to yelp. "So Haruhi my dear where were you?" Nekozawa asked. "I was with Mitsuki, she showed me what happened to her. She showed me everything, how she was beaten, how she only got engaged to Kisuke to protect Yuki, and how she was murdered" Haruhi said solemnly. "Mitsuki got beaten?" Nekozawa inquired with great interest. "Yes by Kisuke, didn't you know?" Haruhi asked. "No I didn't know, this adds a new twist to our story" Nekozawa said with a grimace. He then showed the Host Club book he was reading. The book was called "A summer to remember". Its cover was a picture of the hotel's beach at sunset. The book's cover was very misleading.

"I found this book in the hotel library. I was looking for a cheerful book to read to Kirimi. She can tolerate the darkness now, but she still likes cheerful stories. When I was reading it to make sure it would be a suitable choice I noticed that it was the story of those four lovers" Nekozawa said looking straight at Haruhi. "How did you get to the library if it's upstairs in the light?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked. "The hotel kindly turns off its lobby lights from three to four in the morning for me" Nekozawa said with confidence. "So Mitsuki was beaten? Haruhi will you please tell us everything that happened?" Nekozawa asked kindly. After she was asked Haruhi began to tell the true tale. Haruhi didn't leave a single detail out and at the end of telling the story Haruhi was choking on tears. Haruhi's knees buckled and she crashed to the floor. Before her petite body could reach the hard floor Hikaru scooped her up and held her bridal style.

"So Nekozawa if Mitsuki's story was different from the typical one, couldn't that mean that Yuki's story would be too?" Kyoya asked calmly. "Yes, I would assume that it could be," Nekozawa said. "So since tonight is a full moon Yuki will be making an appearance?" Kyoya asked. "I believe you are correct Ootori" Nekozawa said coldly. "So, if one of us wanted to find out more of the story all we would have to do is go ask Yuki?" Kyoya inquired. "Not exactly, you see Yuki gets to choose who she takes. Since she probably doesn't trust men anymore I would assume she would only take Haruhi" Nekozawa said pointing to Haruhi's sleeping form in Hikaru's arms.

"Neko, when would be the best time to find her?" Hunny asked. "Go to the cliff by the beach at midnight with Haruhi. But there isn't any guarantee that Yuki will show you her story" Nekozawa warned. The host club began to depart from the basement Hikaru still holding Haruhi. When they reached the lobby the host club gathered in a circle and formed their plan.

"Since we all need to get this whole ghost business over with we will follow Nekozawa's instructions and go visit Yuki. Does anyone have any objections?" Kyoya asked. "Kyo, I'm scared. What if the ghost tries to eat me?" Hunny asked sincerely. "Hunny I'm sure that Mori can protect you" Kyoya stated. "Kyoya you can't expect me to let my daughter go off with some ghost?" Tamaki whined. "She's not your daughter. Your more like an ugly aunt" the twins said in a singsong voice while looking at Haruhi's sleeping figure. "I am too her father" Tamaki said with tears glinting in his eyes. "If we don't let Haruhi go this ghost business won't end," Kyoya said as he began typing on his laptop. "But how can we be sure Haruhi is safe?" Tamaki asked. "We can't" Kaoru said bitterly. "All we can do is escort Haruhi to the cliff. Maybe Yuki will take pity and let someone come with her," Kyoya said trying to lighten the mood. "Let's all go back to our rooms. At eleven we will all meet down here and walk to the cliff together. Till then Hikaru and Kaoru will watch over Haruhi" Kyoya said with authority.

Everyone did as they were told and began to ascend to their rooms. Tamaki glanced back at the twins and felt a twinge of jealously.

With the Twins

Stepping into the hallway Kaoru opened Haruhi's door. He chuckled to himself seeing his twin's blood still partially ingrained in the door. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru's bandaged hands that were currently holding Haruhi. Kaoru let his jealously slide as he helped Hikaru tuck Haruhi into bed. Her sleeping body gripped the covers and curled up into a ball. Kaoru saw his twin sit next to her his eyes full of worry. Not wanting to disturb either of them Kaoru walked out on to the balcony.

Kaoru stared at the balcony with amazement. This was the spot where Mitsuki had taken Haruhi away from him. With clenched fists Kaoru walked over to the edge. Peering towards the horizon he saw the cliff where he was supposed to hand Haruhi over to some ghost. His eyes burned with fury as he thought about Haruhi being taken away from him. Kaoru would never let anyone else have her. She was his. Hearing the TV turn on Kaoru looked inside the room and saw Hikaru. A wave of grief washed over Kaoru as he saw his twin. Hikaru was looking at Haruhi with such compassion that it hurt Kaoru to even look.

"How could I ever take her from her? It would hurt him so much, but without her I feel empty. But without Hikaru I feel incomplete. Everything was so simple before Haruhi came. Even though it was simpler, was it better? Maybe ignorance is bliss," Kaoru thought.

Taking one final glance at the cliff Kaoru walked back into the room. Kaoru plopped down next to Hikaru and began to drift off into a blissful sleep. Hikaru put his arm around his younger brother and held him close.

Hikaru looked at the two individuals he was holding. Against his shoulder was his better half, Kaoru. On his lap was Haruhi, the only girl who could tell him and Kaoru apart. Her cropped brown hair was soft as Hikaru stroked it. Haruhi was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was the only girl who didn't fall under his and Kaoru's spell. Haruhi treated him and Kaoru like individuals, and that scared him. Whenever he was around her he couldn't help but feel an odd sensation in his stomach. Tired of thinking deeply Hikaru let sleep claim him and joined Haruhi and Kaoru in dreamland.

With Hunny and Mori

Mori readjusted his cousin's tiny frame on his shoulders. Fumbling with his room key Mori swore as his hand was cut on the sharp lock. He quickly hid his hand to prevent Hunny from seeing him bleeding. Opening the door with his good hand Mori set Hunny down on his bed. Hurrying towards the bathroom Mori quickly washed away the blood from the wound. After wrapping his hand with a small flesh colored bandage Mori set himself down on the bed opposite Hunny's.

"Takashi, do you think we can trust this ghost with Haruhi?" Hunny asked. "I'm sure that the twins will find some way to interfere and make sure she is safe," Mori said as he kicked off his shoes. "I guess your right, the twins have been acting rash lately. It's unfortunate that they don't know how to convey their feelings towards Haruhi" Hunny sighed as he said this. "Sadly they aren't the only ones who are confused about their feelings. Speaking of which, you did a good job with getting Haruhi to kiss you on your cheek" Mori smirked as he said this. "Oh so you noticed, well I had to do something. I feel bad that Tamaki is so confused with his feelings that he still considers himself Haruhi's surrogate father. But maybe its better if he doesn't realize his feelings it would complicate things too much" Hunny said this between bites of a strawberry cake. "I believe Kyoya also noticed your actions. We will need to keep all of them under close watch when we are at the cliffs" Mori said. "Agreed" Hunny replied.

The two cousins satisfied with their conversation turned on the TV. They slowly began to drift away into their subconscious.

With Kyoya and Tamaki

Tamaki and Kyoya drudged up the hallway to their rooms. As Kyoya was putting his key into the door he was stopped by Tamaki. His face had no traces of its usual glee. Instead an expression of coldness was spread across his face. Kyoya was not surprised to see Tamaki like this. He had actually been expecting it as soon as he suggested that Haruhi would go with the ghost. Tamaki put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Kyoya you can't be serious about letting Haruhi go unaccompanied with this ghost. We don't know if this ghost is hostile. It was a miracle that Mitsuki gave us Haruhi back. Think about the emotional stress it's putting on Haruhi" Tamaki said coldly.

Kyoya struggled to cover his astonishment. The fact was that Kyoya had thought about everything Tamaki had said. He figured that if Haruhi was stressed it would cause less customers to choose her. But if she was busy thinking about the hotel and didn't have closure profits would go down even more. Even if the ghost did take Haruhi, she would eventually have to give her back when she came back to the world of the living. Kyoya maintained his calm and cool exterior and moved Tamaki's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got everything planned nothing will go wrong I promise" Kyoya said coldly. Tamaki then saw Kyoya open up his door and stroll inside and lock the door. Taking his friend's word to heart Tamaki entered his room. He walked over to his luggage and pulled out a prized possession. The possession was an old tattered photo album. The weathered leather was smooth and held so many memories. Tamaki sniffed the old album and let his mother's scent envelope him. He opened the book and began to smile.

The first picture was of his parents hugging each other. His parent's eyes twinkled like starlight. The next picture was of an infant Tamaki being held by his mother and father. Tamaki turned the page and let out a quiet laugh. The picture was of a young Tamaki with a grin full of missing teeth. In the background his mother sat in a wicker chair holding a glass of lemonade. For the next ten pages Tamaki relived his childhood. Tears streamed down his face as he saw his mother. She was no doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had inherited her golden locks and her sparkling blue eyes. When Tamaki turned the page again he saw a picture of him and Kyoya in one of their sightseeing trips. Tamaki smiled brightly while Kyoya still looked calm and cool. The next picture was of the Host Club. Renge secretly took the picture when no one was watching. The picture showed the Host Club playing a game of kick the can. Kaoru and Hikaru were rushing towards the can Tamaki kicked. Haruhi stood in their path looking like a dear in headlights. Mori and Hunny were racing towards Haruhi to move her out of harms way. Tamaki stood at home plate with Kyoya. Tamaki was grinning broadly while Kyoya gave his trademark smirk. Tamaki shut the album and sat on his bed.

Placing his hand on his cheek Tamaki thought of Haruhi's kiss. Even though Hunny received one Tamaki felt special. His daughter had finally learned to care for him. Tamaki had finally learned to be a good father. Pleased with that thought Tamaki nestled into his bed.

Kyoya locked his door to let Tamaki know that he wasn't to be disturbed. Tamaki could be too troublesome for his own good. Even though he hated to admit Kyoya knew that the obnoxious blonde was his best friend. Sighing at the thought Kyoya plugged his computer into his charger. Not having anything else to do Kyoya checked his email. He skimmed past emails with subjects dealing with the Host Club. He currently wanted to let his mind relax as much as possible. Much to his surprise he found an email from his sister. The subject had a smiley in it. Although tempted to delete Kyoya opened it.

"_Kyoya, how are you? We haven't talked recently and I miss you terribly. But don't tell father that. My husband is currently on a business trip over seas I attempted to organize my closet and it ended in complete disaster.. I'm terribly lonely in this big house and wanted to have lunch with you. To my surprise I found you are on vacation with your friends. Good for you little brother, you deserve a break too! How is the hotel? Have you found something exciting? When you return please call me, I desperately want to see you. You are my precious little brother and I treasure you so much! I love you dearly and I'm proud of the man you have become. Love, Fuyumi."_

Since Kyoya was alone he didn't bother to hide his smile. Even though his sister was basically useless when came to anything domestic she excelled at cheering him up. He had always resented his father for discouraging her visits. Deciding to abide his time filling out paper work for the host club Kyoya soon found it to be ten fifty. Gathering his jacket Kyoya began to walk towards the lobby.

With the Twins

Woken up by the alarm set on his phone Kaoru pulled himself out of bed, He walked into the bathroom and relieved himself. Gently nudging Hikaru and Haruhi Kaoru pulled on his jacket. Hikaru mumbled under his breath and yanked on his identical jacket.

"What are we doing?" Haruhi asked. "We are going to the cliff by the beach to go see Yuki" Hikaru said as he put on his shoes. "We're going to try and convince Yuki to show you her side of the story," Kaoru said kindly as he helped Haruhi out of bed. "Oh alright just let me put my jacket and shoes on" Haruhi replied. Quickly putting on her shoes and jacket Haruhi followed the twins as they descended to the lobby.

With Mori and Hunny

Fortunately for Mori when he wakes up he finds Hunny dressed and ready to go. Happy that he didn't have to wake him up Mori quickly put his jacket and shoes on. Hunny had a black jacket on with yellow reflecting stripes down the arms. Taking Hunny's hand that didn't hold bun bun Mori flipped Hunny onto his shoulders and hustled down to the lobby.

With Tamaki and Kyoya

Tamaki's phone sprung to life as he received a text message from Kyoya. Knowing Tamaki Kyoya had taken the precaution and reminded him to head down to the lobby. Tamaki quickly got dressed and scampered down to the lobby.

Kyoya sat in the lobby with his cell phone in hand. He had just reminded Tamaki to dome down to the lobby so everything was going as planned. Soon he found the other Host Club members filling into the lobby. Satisfied that everyone was here Kyoya lead the way to the cliff.

On the way to the cliff

Salty wind blew up Haruhi's nose. Currently she was embarking to the cliff where a ghost would take her on another crazy adventure. Hikaru and Kaoru were each holding one of her hands as they lead her towards the cliff. Tension was obviously in the air. Not even Hunny made small talk. Every now and then Kaoru would send her a reassuring smile. The full moon was reflected on the water. Haruhi slowly climbed the steps to the top of the cliff. When she reached the top Haruhi saw a young girl.

The girl was wearing a black dress that went down to her thigh. Her bangs were held back by a red bow. She had ivory skin that enhanced her brown eyes and hair. The girl began to walk over to the hosts. The twin's grips tightened around Haruhi's hands.

"I thought you would come. You saw Mitsuki's story and now you want to see mine?" Yuki asked with a coldness that surpassed Kyoya. The hosts could only manage a nod.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand I'm not as nice as my sister. I will only take Haruhi with me. I don't trust men," Yuki said. "I have been told that. Is there anyway we could send Haruhi with an escort?" Kyoya asked Yuki. "Nope, there's not a chance in hell. Come on Haruhi we should start as soon as possible" Yuki said taking hold of Haruhi's hand. Yuki lead Haruhi over to the edge of the cliff. Kyoya was smirking because everything was going along with his plan.

As Yuki took a step off the cliff Kaoru dashed forward and grabbed Haruhi. Kaoru was pulled into the gust of wind that Yuki had taken Haruhi. Kyoya's jaw clenched with fury, this was not according to plan. Hikaru sprinted to the edge of the cliff and had to be stopped by Mori from trying to reach his twin. Hikaru screamed "KAORU".

As Haruhi felt the familiar tug of the gust of wind she was suddenly pulled down. Haruhi glanced at her waist and saw Kaoru clinging for dear life. Yuki's face turned bright red and began screaming. But because of the wind no one could hear anyone talking. Taking Kaoru's hand and pulling him up Haruhi let the wind engulf her and prepared for the mystery that awaited her.

**a/n Oh my that was a long chapter for me. Next chapter will be Yuki's story be excited. I really do apologize for the late update SORRY. I'll try to update on a weekly basis now. PLEASE REVIEW THEY HELP ME CONTINUE WRITING.**


	10. Limbo

a/n I really do have a legitimate reason why I'm a late updater

**a/n I really do have a legitimate reason why I'm a late updater. I've been working non stop on my Beatles project "I made it to regionals in this competition" but you see I lost so now I can focus on writing YAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, I love you all for writing them.**

When the wind stopped Kaoru found himself in a place he didn't recognize. He was standing in a garden that could easily rival Eden. A white wooden gazebo stood in the middle of the garden. Ivy and wild red roses climbed the terrace. Fountains gushing crystal clear waters surrounded Kaoru. Had it not been for Haruhi clinging to his side Kaoru might have considered to let his guard down and fall asleep in the soft green grass. Searching the garden for the little ghost girl Kaoru began to feel shivers up his spine. Haruhi let go of his hips and sat down on the grass allowing it to tickle her naked calves. She was dressed in a different outfit then the one she was wearing on the cliffs. Her slender body was covered by a thin white sundress. Her hair was held back by a white head ban and her feet were covered with wicker sandals.

Kaoru looked down at himself and groaned. Obviously Yuki had chosen his current outfit. Kaoru was wearing a short-sleeved cotton tee. Across the white fabric were big black bold letters that read "Unwelcome". His lower half was graced with white Bermuda shorts. Finally his pale feet were slipped into a pair of black slippers.

"I hope you do realize what an inconvenience you have caused for Haruhi and I," a young woman's voice echoed from behind Kaoru. He turned to see Yuki standing behind him. Her expression only showed rage.

"I'm completely aware Miss Yuki, but how could you expect me to leave Haruhi alone with you after Mitsuki caused her so much distress?" Kaoru said in his best sweet seductive voice. Yuki didn't take the bait and continued to stay angry. Trying too get her mind off of him Kaoru decided to change the subject.

"So would you mind explaining what this place is?" Kaoru inquired while giving Yuki his famous puppy dog eyes. Letting her guard down a little Yuki grabbed Kaoru's hand and lead him towards a pond where Haruhi was currently wading her feet. Kaoru's palms began to sweat as he saw her flicking water back and forth. He couldn't help but stare. Yuki then brought him back to reality.

"This is limbo, well my personal limbo. You see when I'm not the hotel I stay here and relax. That's why Haruhi is so relaxed. My limbo has that affect on women" Yuki said as she sat down next to Haruhi.

"So you're forever trapped in your own garden?" Kaoru asked. "I guess you could say that. But you know I won't be trapped forever" Yuki stated. "How can you be freed?" Kaoru asked. "I can only be freed if someone solves the mystery of my family" Yuki stated.

Kaoru looked at her and was shocked. He finally understood why Mitsuki and Yuki were so desperate to take Haruhi on these "trips". Speaking of Haruhi where was she? Kaoru looked around and found that she was sleeping soundly on the bank of the pond.

"Kaoru, we better get going" Yuki said. "Alright just let me get Haruhi" Kaoru said.

Kaoru walked over to Haruhi's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful just sleeping without any cares in the world. It felt like a crime as he swept her into his arms. Kaoru held on tightly as wind began to swirl around his feet. When the wind stopped Kaoru was surprised to find himself back in the hotel lobby. But wait was this the hotel lobby? Everything looked older. As Haruhi began to stir in his arms Kaoru noticed both of them had changed back into their old clothes. Haruhi's baggy sweats and jacket were once again on her body. Kaoru was once again in his jeans and orange hoodie. Haruhi woke up and Kaoru gently set her down. She gave him a smile that warmed his heart to the very core.

Yuki and Mitsuki walked into the lobby. But it wasn't them it was their former selves. Both of them were currently soaked in their bathing suits. Mitsuki's was red with white polka dots. Her golden locks trailed down her back. Her skin looked fresh from the oceans salty water. She hugged Yuki and then darted up the stairs.

Yuki was left in the lobby alone. Yuki was in her navy blue suit with white stripes with a small skirt. Her raven hair wisped around her shoulders. Instead of going upstairs to her room Yuki walked back out to the beach. Haruhi, Kaoru, and ghost Yuki followed her.

"I was such a foolish girl back then. I honestly thought he loved me" Yuki sighed as she saw herself run down the beach and into Kisuke's arms. Kisuke enveloped her in his arms and twirled her around. Sweeping Yuki into his arms he ran into the oceans surf and dove into it. When he returned to the surface he was locked in a passionate kiss with Yuki.

"He was two timing both of you?" Haruhi gasped as she saw the two lovers intertwine their limbs. "That bastard tricked me. He told me that he loved me and that I was the only girl for him. That he only was nice to Mitsuki because his parents made him" tears trickled down Yuki's cheeks as she said this. "You never knew about their secret meetings?" Kaoru asked. "No, I really was blind to what was happening around me. I was so smitten with Kisuke that I couldn't see what was happening" Yuki moaned.

Unable to look at the scene before them any longer Yuki caused the familiar wind to sweep the trio up.

The next event they arrived at was Yuki's hotel room. Yuki's hair was in all directions and her small frame was clinging to a white bed sheet. The crème colored comforter was twisted around Yuki's legs. Clothing articles were strewn across the room. Yuki's white dress and white panties lay shamefully on the floor. Kisuke rose from the bed only in his underwear. Kaoru quickly shielded Haruhi's eyes till Kisuke was fully dressed.

Climbing back on the bed Kisuke made his way over to the scared looking Yuki. Cupping her cheek he trailed his lips from her cheek all the way down to her collarbone. With her eyes full of fright, Yuki clutched on to Kisuke for dear life. Pleading with her eyes Yuki tried to bury her head in his shoulders. As he shifted away from her Kisuke grabbed Yuki's chin and pulled her attention to his face.

"Yuki my _darling_ I'm honored that I could have pleasure of being your first lover. But you have to understand one thing about life. It's cruel and unfair and will never give you a break, _ever_. I'm afraid you'll learn this lesson right now. You see I'm in love with your sister. But I couldn't resist the temptation to be the first to taste your supple skin. Goodbye my love, this is the end of our intimate relationship" Kisuke sneered as he left the room.

Unable to contain them Yuki sobbed as hard as she could in her bed sheet. Her eyes grew puffy and red as she continued to sob. Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she clung to her only security, her silk bed sheet. Haruhi began to move towards her when the other Yuki stopped her.

"This has already happened it can't be altered" Yuki said coldly. "But we had to do something. We can't let him get away with that!" Haruhi shouted. Kaoru took Haruhi and spun her around so he could look her in the eyes. She was shaking and her eyes were full of anger and sorrow.

"Haruhi, let's just let Yuki take us to the next place okay" Kaoru said as kindly as he could. Haruhi only nodded and consented to take his and Yuki's hand as the wind swirled round and round.

When the wind cleared everyone found themselves on the beach. Yuki was walking down the beach in the same dress she had worn the day before. It was the only thing that made her feel as though her innocence still remained. Beyond her sat Mitsuki and Kisuke. The two were intertwined and were ravishing each other with kisses. Haruhi let out a gasp, as she knew what was about to occur. Kaoru couldn't help but wince as he saw ghost Mitsuki turn towards the ocean not able to relive this moment again.

Finally the moment they all had predicted occurred. Yuki saw her sister and her lover showering each other with affection. With her current emotional state Yuki could not face this nightmare. Running as fast as she could in the opposite direction Yuki soon created a trail of tears.

Ghost Yuki quickly grabbed Kaoru's and Haruhi's arms and stepped into the swirling wind. The next location they found themselves in was Yuki's hotel room.

Yuki sat on her bed wailing with all her might. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her sobbing. Her normally supple cheeks were streaked with stray tears that Yuki could no longer contain. At that exact moment there was a knock on the door.

"Room service" a male voice said behind the door.

A young man stepped into the room. His dark hair shined in dreary light. His indigo eyes were full of fear as he saw the young girl on the bed. Dropping the food he had in his hands the young man sprinted over to the bed. His long body practically smothered Yuki as he rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" the young man asked. "What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Y-Yuki. I'm fine, just leave please" Yuki pleaded through her sobs. "I'm sorry miss but I can't leave till you give me a smile. My name is Tatsuhiro by the way".

Yuki stared up at the young man and saw that he was being sincere. Yuki tried to smile but failed miserably. When Tatsuhiro started laughing Yuki sent him a fierce glare.

"Don't be so mad sweetheart, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Tatsuhiro said with a cheeky grin. Yuki for some reason finding comfort with this young man began to tell her story. Tatsuhiro listened intently never breaking eye contact even when Yuki started to sob.

Haruhi was currently sitting down in the corner resting her weary head. Kaoru noticed this and was beginning to walk towards her when he felt himself being yanked backwards. Landing on his bottom Kaoru looked up to see that the culprit was none other than ghost Yuki.

"I finally figured out why you snuck on to this trip. At first I thought you just wanted to see the story, but now I've realized why you really did it. You're in love with Haruhi aren't you?" Yuki said with a grin.

"I am not, what would make you think that?" Kaoru stuttered out as he stood up. "Well to someone as old as me it's pretty obvious. Well we better not stray away from are mission," Yuki said as she grabbed hold of Haruhi and Kaoru and walked into the wind.

When the wind settled they were still in Yuki's room. Yuki was in a black dress that hugged her young frame. As she sat on her bed reading a book she started humming.

"I was excited because Tatsuhiro was going to take me to the festival later tonight. You see after we talked that night we became best friends. He always took care of me and smuggled me dessert from the kitchen" Yuki said with a smile.

Suddenly the door slowly crept open. Mitsuki stepped in the room wearing a blue dress.

Cautiously she stepped towards Yuki's bed and began to talk.

"What do you want whore?" Yuki said icily. "Yuki, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Mitsuki asked preparing for the worst. "Why would I want to be your maid of honor, I mean were not even friends?" Yuki said glaring at her sister. "Yuki! I'm your sister I love you and can't get married without your support" Mitsuki said as she began to weep. "I would never be a whore's maid of honor, let alone attend her wedding" Yuki said. "Yuki that is no way to talk to me. Whether or not I'm your sister." Mitsuki said in a commanding voice.

"My sister is dead, now leave" Yuki said as she pushed Mitsuki towards the door. "Yuki, please I love you" Mitsuki pleaded. "LEAVE YOU SLUT" Yuki screamed as she pushed Mitsuki out of her room.

Yuki slumped against her door and began sobbing. She still loved her sister but she was so hurt that she could hardly even look at her. Yuki jumped onto her bed and let her tears roll off her cheeks and onto her pillow.

"I really did love my sister. I was just so consumed with my own feelings I never even thought about Mitsuki's" Yuki said as she tugged on Haruhi's and Kaoru's hands and once again stepped into the wind.

Once again the trio was in Yuki's room. However Yuki was no longer alone. Tatsuhiro stood at her door. His lower half was soaked as he walked over to Yuki.

"Tatsuhiro why are you wet?" Yuki asked fretfully as she hugged him. "Some bitch poured her drink on me when I was waiting at the festival. But more importantly were you crying?" Tatsuhiro asked as he saw Yuki's puffy eyes.

Yuki walked onto the balcony and looked at the night sky. Tatsuhiro crushed her against his torso and brought her lips up to his. Making sure to be gentle he picked up Yuki and carried her to the bed. As he leaned over her small body a grin grew on his face. A horrible blush covered Yuki's face.

"Don't ever be embarrassed around me. I love you. I love every part of you so never be afraid to show me anything," Tatsuhiro confessed as he ran his hands through Yuki's hair. "Tatsuhiro, I love you too," Yuki whispered softly. Just as Tatsuhiro began to take off his shirt Kisuke busted through the door with a pistol in his hand. His green eyes flashed with so much rage that Yuki whimpered as she his behind Tatsuhiro's large shoulders.

"Well look at this. Yuki you truly are a whore. Your willing to sleep with anyone as long as they say they love you" Kisuke sneered. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Tatsuhiro shouted through clenched teeth. "Oh so you do actually love her. Be careful she becomes really clingy after you do her" Kisuke laughed manically as he says this.

Tatsuhiro's jaw clenched as he resisted his impulse to throttle Kisuke. Yuki by now was crying as she clung to Tatsuhiro's shoulders. Turning around to her face Tatsuhiro forced a smile and whispered in her ear "I love you so much no matter what happens". Tatsuhiro then walked towards the door and opened it making a hand gesture towards Kisuke too leave. Kisuke just laughed and began to speak.

"Did you both know that Mitsuki is dead? I found her just lying in the ocean next to a buoy. Yuki you know as well as me that she was a strong swimmer. So since she couldn't have drown from be a bad swimmer you know what I think happened. I think you killed her Yuki. You were so jealous of our love that you were driven to kill her. You know what I think I'll teach your boyfriend what it's like to see your love dead" Kisuke said as he darted towards Yuki.

Before Tatsuhiro could reach him, Kisuke grabbed Yuki and pulled her against him with the pistol to her head.

"Move any closer and I will shot her," Kisuke threatened as Tatsuhiro moved closer. Tatsuhiro knelt down on his knees with tears running down his cheeks. His indigo eyes looked like the ocean with all these tears. Tatsuhiro looked Yuki straight in the eyes reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"Please take me instead. Yuki is only fourteen she has so much of her life before her" Tatsuhiro pleaded. "Mitsuki had her life before her too. She was going to be my wife and bear my children. Now I'm just bringing us closer together. Yuki may your soul rot in hell," Kisuke said as he fired the pistol. Yuki's body went limp in his arms.

Haruhi screamed out but was restrained by Kaoru. Wind quickly engulfed them and transported them back to Yuki's limbo. Back on the bank of the river Haruhi hit Kaoru with her fists.

"Kaoru we have to go back. We can't leave her. I won't leave her. LET ME GO" Haruhi wailed as she continued to pound her fist against his chest. "Haruhi please listen to me. There was nothing we could do. This already happened, we can't change history," Kaoru said calmly as he held the sobbing Haruhi in his arms.

"Kaoru promise me that we will help them" Haruhi sniffled. "I promise Haruhi" Kaoru said. After hearing his promise Haruhi fell asleep in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru blushed as he held Haruhi. Pushing her hair back Kaoru looked at her face, her perfect face, the face that drove him crazy. As took in her features he stopped when he reached her lips. He shuttered as he thought of her rosy lips kissing anyone but him. Kaoru couldn't help himself as he stole a quick kiss.

The moment his lips touched Haruhi's Kaoru was in heaven. His ruff chapped lips were graced by her soft lips. Not wanting her to wake up Kaoru quickly ended his stolen kiss. Before he could do anything else he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning around he saw a laughing Yuki.

"Look lover boy you can't steal a maidens kiss. It isn't right, you have to wait until she gives you one willing. But remember you have to earn her trust first. From what I've seen you truly care about her. Haruhi is an amazing girl; treat her right if you're the one to win her heart. But if you don't win her heart, don't interfere with her love. Farewell my friends" Yuki said as she poked Kaoru on the forehead. Kaoru found himself swirling in the strongest wind yet. It took all his strength to hold on to Haruhi. As he slowly descended back to the cliffs he could see the sun rising. When his feet touched the rocky cliffs Kaoru saw his twin rushing towards him. Hikaru wrapped his arms around both Haruhi and Kaoru and rubbed his face against them.

**a/n Hello everyone well that was a long chapter "for me". I'm so so so so so sorry about being a late updater. PLEASE REVIEW they are my addiction.**


	11. Ballroom Blitz

a/n DAMN SPELLING ERRORS

**a/n DAMN SPELLING ERRORS! Believe me I always try to check but they keep sneaking up on me. I'd like everyone to know that I appreciate every single reader. Even though I have a new story believe me THAT SUMMER is by far my main concern. The chapters take me longer to write than my other stories because I try to get this story to remain in your guy's minds. Chapter 10.**

**I DO NOT AND NEVER HAVE OWNED OHSHC "OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB"**

"KAO, HARUHI YOUR BACK. Kao never do something so stupid again. Promise me Kao, promise me" Hikaru whimpered as he buried his face into his twins shoulders.

Kaoru was shocked that Hikaru had called him Kao. Hikaru only does that when he is really worried or scared. As he observed the cliffs Kaoru saw something that wasn't there when he departed. In the middle of the cliff there was a sleeping bag and a lantern.

"Hikaru you haven't left the cliffs yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I guess I haven't. Hunny brought me the sleeping bag and lantern earlier. I couldn't leave the cliffs. I mean what would have happened if you both returned injured? I couldn't have risked you or my favorite toy being hurt if I was gone?" Hikaru asked as he began to descend from the cliff.

"Hikaru you shouldn't worry Mitsuki and Yuki are good people I trust them. Now let's go find the other's" Haruhi said as she climbed down the cliff.

The twins stood at the bottom of the cliff waiting for Haruhi to make it down. Her slender body gripped the stonewall and took each step slowly.

"Haruhi your taking forever just let go and I'll catch you" Hikaru shouted.

"You'll drop me Hikaru. Kaoru can catch me instead?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi I'm sure Hikaru can catch you" Kaoru said nervously.

"No, I want you to catch me" Haruhi said as she looked down.

Kaoru side glanced at his twin and did not like what he saw. Hikaru's face was down and his fists were clenched. Hikaru began to walk back to the hotel.

"Kaoru just catch her already. We should hurry back to the hotel and talk to Kyoya" Hikaru mumbled.

"Haruhi jump I'm right here" Kaoru said.

"Okay I trust you Kaoru" Haruhi shouted from the cliff.

Letting go of her fear Haruhi closed her eyes and let go of the cliff. Wind blew past Haruhi and she felt like a bird as fell through the air. Soon enough a pair of arms encircled her waist. Opening her eyes Haruhi smiled as she saw the familiar cheeky grin of Kaoru. Kaoru smiled happily down at Haruhi as he held her.

"Why does she trust him more than me? What happened when they were with Yuki to make her like him so much more than me?" Hikaru thought as he walked up the beach.

"Are you two slow pokes coming?" Hikaru asked playfully.

"He's faking that smile. He must be jealous of Haruhi and I. I have to choose who I care about more, Haruhi or Hikaru" Kaoru thought as he jogged towards his twin.

"I think you're the slow poke," Kaoru shouted as he darted past his twin. Haruhi laughed as she soon saw the two redheads sprinting towards the hotel.

"Why did I ask Kaoru to catch me? Hikaru is more than capable. Than why did I ask Kaoru to?" Haruhi wondered as she made her way towards the twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru stood by the entrance to the hotel. Both of them were armed with cheeky smiles. Hikaru ran behind Haruhi and scooped her into his arms.

"Haruhi lately you've been prone to fainting. I think it might be best if I carried you to Kyoya's room" Hikaru said as he tightened his hold on Haruhi.

"Hikaru I can walk by myself. I feel fine" Haruhi groaned as she struggled in Hikaru's grip.

"Haruhi I think Hikaru is right. Who know when you might faint on us? You did just experience something very traumatic," Kaoru crooned from behind them.

"Fine, just hurry up Hikaru" Haruhi mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to dash towards the elevator. Haruhi not wanting to witness this turned her face towards Hikaru's chest. Through his thin tee shirt Haruhi could smell the ocean on him. When the scent of the ocean and Hikaru's cologne mixed Haruhi was instantly relaxed. Soon without her realizing it Haruhi fell asleep in the young man's arms.

"Kaoru look Haruhi fell asleep" Hikaru whispered excitedly.

"She must feel very comfortable with you" Kaoru said.

"Maybe she does" Hikaru beamed as he said this.

As the elevator doors opened Hikaru and Kaoru stepped towards Kyoya's room, as they stepped into the room they could feel the weight of tenseness bare down on them. The four other hosts were sitting in various places around the room. Four sets of eyes looked at the twins and the sleeping Haruhi. Hunny's face lit up with excitement. Darting towards Haruhi, Mori promptly scooped him up.

"Hunny, Haruhi is sleeping don't wake her up" Mori said quietly.

"Oh I didn't mean for Haru to wake up" Hunny whispered.

"Hikaru put Haruhi on the bed" Kyoya said coldly.

With Hikaru's natural tendency to rebel against every instruction Kaoru guided his twin and Haruhi onto the bed. Hikaru gently set Haruhi on the bed and pulled the blanket over her small frame. Kyoya gestured for everyone to step onto the balcony. The hosts quietly stepped onto the balcony. Wind blew through their hair making the hosts look more beautiful then they usually were. Kyoya grabbed Kaoru's and pushed him into a chair so that he was sitting in front of the other hosts. His cold and steely gaze was piercing to Kaoru. Kaoru felt the heat rise to his face and had to use every ounce of his strength to prevent himself from lashing out.

"Kaoru we need you to tell us everything that happened" Tamaki said with an airy tone.

"Please Kaoru, we really need to know what happened to Haru" Hunny pleaded.

"Hn" was Mori's reply.

"Tell us exactly what happened" Kyoya demanded.

"Please Kao" Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru took a deep breath and began to tell his tale. During the more graphic parts he could see that only Kyoya and Mori could hide their feelings. Hikaru would have a bright red face and would clench his fists. Tamaki grasped his hands onto the balcony railing and his knuckles became white. Hunny would have a dark expression that could fool anyone about his typical nature. After finishing the dark tale Kaoru took another breath and began to relax. He told the hosts everything he had seen, except for his stolen kiss.

The hosts were for once completely quiet. The wind was the only sound that could be heard. Kyoya was the first to recover. With elegance and grace he began to speak.

"This is obviously a very disturbed tale. I believe we're beginning to finally find the truth though. We'll talk to Nekozawa later tonight but for now I think we should just rest" Kyoya said.

"A disturbed tale? Kyoya this isn't a story; this was someone's life! How can we just rest while we know that there are people suffering right in our hotel?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, we can't help them if we're to tired to stand. Besides I think that Haruhi needs rest" Kyoya responded coldly.

"Why don't we all watch a movie while Haru sleeps?" Hunny suggested.

"I think that would be a marvelous idea Hunny" Kyoya said in a true shadow king fashion.

"Hn" was once again Mori's reply.

"Hunny you little genius, what film do you suggest" Tamaki said in his once again joyful tone.

From behind his tiny back Hunny pulled out a movie case. The movie turned out to be Treasure Island. The hosts arranged themselves on the bed. Hunny and Mori were in the back by so that Haruhi's head was resting on Hunny's lap. The twins and Tamaki were in front obviously interested in the movie. Kyoya was sitting in a leather chair that was towards the door. He had chosen this seat for a very particular reason. Kyoya had chosen this seat so that he could slip out of the room with no one noticing. Little did he know that one host had noticed, Mori.

Quickly making his way down the stairs to his destination Kyoya bumped into a young maid. The stack of towels she was carrying scattered across the hall. She was a cute girl with black hair and green eyes. When she looked up to see whom she bumped into fear entered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ootori please forgive me. I couldn't see over the towels" the young maid apologized.

Not wanting to deal with this Kyoya smiled a cold smile and continued to walk towards his destination. Now all to familiar with the staircase that led to Nekozawa's "lair" Kyoya soon found himself standing in front Nekozawa.

"Hello Kyoya, what brings you to this part of the hotel?" Nekozawa asked.

"I think you very well know why I'm here. You've been hiding something and I demand that you tell me," Kyoya said in a tone that could freeze Arizona.

" Now why are you so concerned about a silly ghost story? Or perhaps it is how this story is effecting a certain hostess?" Nekozawa taunted Kyoya.

"I'm interested because this _silly ghost story_ is starting to affect all the hosts and if I don't get rid of this problem our profits could go down because they are distressed" Kyoya said without an expression on his face.

"Oh so this is about money? Well now it makes sense, what do you want to know?" Nekozawa asked.

"Everything that you've been hiding from the beginning" Kyoya said.

"Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know. This story as you have obviously learned is more disturbing than the original story I told you. For some reason or another Haruhi has been picked by the ghosts to learn the true story. They have chosen a pretty girl every twenty-five years to learn the true story. But something always happened to the girls. They were all murdered before they could piece the puzzle together. Every girl has died on the day of the festival. If they had someone they loved with them that person was also murdered. The police have never solved their deaths. The only way I can think of to prevent Haruhi from being murdered is to assist her to solve the puzzle. Also it may come in handy to know who she is in love with Maybe when you solve it you'll know the answer on how to prevent her death" Nekozawa said.

Kyoya was quiet for a moment. All of this new information was running through his head. The fact that he had just learned that Haruhi could die was eating him alive. Though he never admitted it Kyoya could not help but have a soft spot for her. With her smarts she would make an excellent contribution to the Ootori family. But with this new information Kyoya's plans could all be in ruins. Kyoya Ootori's plans never failed.

"But for us to learn the entire story we would need to have the other two stories. Where do the gentlemen haunt?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The girls who previously tried to solve the murder did not leave any record about where they haunted" Nekozawa replied.

"So basically your saying we have to go on a wild goose chase for two ghosts or Haruhi is going to die?" Kyoya asked.

"Precisely" Nekozawa said.

"Thank you for your help, Nekozawa. Till next time," Kyoya bid his farewell.

"Till next time Ootori" Nekozawa said.

Kyoya then made his way back towards the room. Once again while walking through the halls he bumped into someone. But instead of a timid maid it was a confident man. The young man was taller than Kyoya. He had raven black hair and eyes that reminded Kyoya of jade.

The young man laughed and helped Kyoya up.

"Sorry about that. I'm just in a rush to get somewhere. Please forgive my clumsiness. I'll see you later" the young man said.

While watching the young man dart down the hall Kyoya was suspicious. He felt as though he knew the young man from somewhere but he couldn't place it.

Kyoya had to contain his laughter when he entered the room. On the bed the twins and Tamaki were completely intertwined in a very comical position. Hunny was laying on the sitting Mori. Haruhi's head was resting on Hunny's lap. Since they all appeared to be asleep Kyoya made his way toward his desk on the far side of the room. Opening up his laptop Kyoya wrote down his observations on what happened today. After writing several pages Kyoya decided to go to sleep. Setting his head on the cold wooden desk, Kyoya drifted off.

As she opened her eyes Haruhi saw that she was no longer on the beach. She was in a hotel room. As she looked at her surroundings Haruhi had to clamp her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. If she had been feeling more mischievous Haruhi might have been tempted to take a picture of what position the twins and Tamaki were in.

As she rose from the bed Haruhi heard the most beautiful piano. Haruhi knew this song from somewhere. It was Tamaki's song! Determined to find the source Haruhi left the room. Little did she know one of the hosts was awake in the room and now they were following her.

As she entered the hallway the music grew stronger. Dashing through the hall Haruhi found her way into the stairway. The music was even stronger in the stairwell. When she entered the lobby all the lights were turned down. Haruhi could now tell that the music was coming from the ballroom. Running towards the doors Haruhi ran into the room.

The ballroom was pitch black except for a spotlight on the piano. A young man was there. He was wearing a white shirt and he had raven black hair. Making her way through the ballroom Haruhi finally found her way to the piano. Just as she was about to ask the young man a question all the lights turned on. The young man sprang from the piano bench and grabbed Haruhi. Even though he was no longer at the piano bench the music continued to play. Soon Haruhi found that she was dancing with the young man. The young man was twirling her across the ballroom. As soon as Haruhi looked up at her partner her face became twisted with fear.

"KISUKE" Haruhi screamed in terror.

"So you know me my little flower. I've had to wait so long to get you away from those annoying hosts. I didn't want any of them coming with us like they did with Yuki" Kisuke said coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Haruhi shouted.

Kisuke's green eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm afraid if you want to help Mitsuki or Yuki you will." Kisuke said coldly.

"How would going with you help them?" Haruhi screamed.

"Well you need to solve the murder correct? Well you need me to do that. Also Haruhi who are you in love with?" Kisuke asked coldly.

"Why do you need to know?" Haruhi mumbled.

"No reason, I'll find out one way or another," Kisuke mumbled.

Soon Haruhi felt cold wind surround her. The rushing wind muffled her screams. As she was about to be taken away Haruhi felt a hard tug on her body. Looking down she saw that Mori had grabbed onto Haruhi. Kisuke's face was so angry it frightened Haruhi. He tried to kick Mori off but He kept holding on. A wave of relief crashed over Haruhi now that she knew she wasn't alone.

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I had extreme writers block. I love you all so please remember to review. There the reason why I keep writing!**


	12. Greed

I'm so so so so so so sorry that it took this long

**I'm so so so so so so sorry that it took this long. Isn't writer's block a bitch? To answer your questions I do really have a reason for what host goes on the trip. I considered sending Hunny on the first trip with Mitsuki but decided not too since I thought it would be better if she went alone. Kaoru went on the Yuki one because he has an upbeat enough personality to keep Haruhi from crying to much but he also had enough sense to keep her from doing any harm. Mori went this time because I felt he would be the only one to be able to intimidate Kisuke from harming Haruhi. THIS IS CHAPTER 12.**

The wind swirled and howled as Kisuke bellowed in anger at seeing that Mori had stowed away. Haruhi felt fear rush into her brain as she saw her captors face. Contorted with anger Kisuke looked much like the monster that was inside of him. Haruhi could understand why Mitsuki had been so afraid. Feeling her body stiffen up Haruhi was surprised to be pulled into a warm embrace. Pulling herself closer to Mori, Haruhi let his warmth radiate through her body.

"I don't know how he knew that I needed him, but I'm really glad Mori came with me" Haruhi thought.

The wind slowed and Haruhi soon found herself in a cold and desolate place. Sharp dead grass prickled her feet. Dead plants and trees were scattered across the ground. The sky looked ominous and angry. Black iron gates with spikes surrounded them. Looking off into the distance Haruhi cold see wooden crosses and tombstones. Shivers went up her spine as she realized she was in a graveyard. A loud screech echoed throughout the graves. Twisting around Haruhi saw an angry Kisuke perched on a very large tombstone. Mori slowly walked away from Haruhi and made his way towards the shrieking young man. Try as she might Haruhi couldn't bring herself to move towards the menacing man.

"How can he affect me like this?" Haruhi screamed in her head.

Mori continued to walk towards Kisuke. Like Yuki's limbo they were we wearing different clothes than when they departed the real world. Mori was wearing a black button down shirt and a very dark blue pair of jeans. On his feet was a pair of shiny black shoes. His onyx hair swayed in the bitter wind. Looking down at her own attire Haruhi felt a ferocious blush creep over her. Haruhi was wearing a black dress that had a lacy corset top and a skirt that barely covered her bottom. Instead of her normal footwear she was wearing black Pointe shoes. While still attempting to force herself to move Haruhi felt her left hand being gripped by a rough callused hand. Soon she was being pulled towards Kisuke. Panic filled her eyes but soon vanished when she saw that it was Mori that was pulling her hand.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you while I'm here" Mori said softly.

"Thank you Mori" Haruhi mumbled.

The always-stoic host had a very difficult time trying to stifle a laugh at seeing his companion's attire. Instead of a laugh it turned into a coughing fit.

"Mori are you alright?" Haruhi asked with a concerned tone.

"Hn" said Mori.

As Haruhi and Mori grew closer to the shrieking man Haruhi's grip tightened. Finally they were only ten feet away from him when the young man noticed the hosts. Kisuke's glare could part wallpaper from walls. He smoothed out his white shirt and black slacks. Leisurely stepping off the tombstone Kisuke walked toward the duo. With every step he took the clouds grew a darker shade.

"Haruhi you look uncomfortable don't you like the dress I chose for you?" Kisuke asked.

"I don't think this is long enough to count as a dress," Haruhi said venomously.

"Whoa baby I do like them feisty. If you don't like it that much you can take it off and walk around naked, I don't mind" Kisuke said cheekily.

Glancing over at Mori Kisuke's smile faltered for a second when he saw the glare he was receiving. Oblivious to their stare down Haruhi was desperately trying to pull down the hem of her dress while concealing her blush.

"You know I don't see why your acting so rude, I mean you are the one who brought an uninvited guest. I can't even take him back because it would give you chance to bring other uninvited guests. But don't worry I'm a reasonable guy I'll let your friend tag along on one condition. You see I've been very lonely these past years so I think I deserve a kiss for being so generous with you. I even brought you to my personal limbo. It's an exact replica of the graveyard I'm buried in. So to begin our trip all I need is a kiss" Kisuke said manically.

"You don't have to do this Haruhi" Mori said coldly.

Looking up at Mori, Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Mori was standing in front of her interfering with any way Kisuke could make his move.

"If I don't kiss him I won't be able to help Mitsuki and Yuki. I'm not about to let them down but this will be my first time kissing a boy," Haruhi thought.

"Tick-tock darling, what's it going to be?" Kisuke sneered.

"I'll do it but only a peck" Haruhi mumbled.

Kisuke's mouth curved into a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's. As Kisuke walked towards Haruhi he stopped and paused at Mori's ear to whisper something.

"Don't be jealous, you should have seen this coming" Kisuke whispered.

Haruhi's stomach twisted in knots as Kisuke placed his ivory hands on Haruhi's waist. Closing his eyes Kisuke brought his face closer to Haruhi's. Taking one last glance at Mori, Haruhi brought her lips to her captors. The only time Haruhi had ever discussed kissing was at the beach with Renge. When Haruhi had asked Rene what a kiss was like all she said was "cherry blossoms". Renge than explained that life altering kisses made you feel as pink and free as a cherry blossom, this is why every girl wanted a "Sakura Kiss". As Haruhi's lips touched Kisuke's she quickly realized that this was not a "Sakura Kiss". Instead of feeling pink and free Haruhi felt dirty and corrupted. His lips were not warm and soft instead they were cold and rough. Trying to end her torment Haruhi pushed Kisuke in vain. Since he was a lot stronger than her he held himself in place. Soon Haruhi felt a cold hand slide up the inside of her thigh. Fear was taking over and Haruhi started to struggle but Kisuke would not move. Just as she was about to lose hope Kisuke was ripped off her and tossed to the side like a child's toy. Mori stood in front of the cowering Haruhi. Gently picking her up Mori cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you Mori" Haruhi mumbled as she made herself comfortable.

"Hn" was his only reply.

A panting Kisuke pulled himself off the ground. His green eyes flickered with rage and hate.

"Now that is exactly why I didn't want an extra guest. But I will keep to my word and we will go on our little adventure." Kisuke said coldly.

A dark swirling wind began to blow and lifted everyone off the ground. Gripping tightly to Mori Haruhi closed her eyes and didn't open them until the wind settled. As she opened her eyes Haruhi found that she was sitting on a leather seat inside a horse drawn carriage. Across from her were Kisuke and an older man. Sitting next to her was Mori. Mori sat next to the ghost of Kisuke. The older man looked like an older Kisuke. His raven hair was streaked with silver and his skin was covered in lines.

"Kisuke, this resort will be full of potential brides. Don't screw around, you need to find a wife otherwise I'll be forced to leave my estate to your cousin. If you don't have a fiancé before your cousin you'll lose everything" the older man said.

"Don't worry grandfather by the end of the summer I will have a wife that will rival everyone else's" Kisuke said confidently.

"I hope you can back up those words boy. Otherwise you'll be sent back to your father doomed to be a farmer for the rest of your life," Grandfather said.

Kisuke clenched his jaw and nodded. Then ghost Kisuke let out a dramatic sigh.

"Now do you see the horrible predicament I was in? If I didn't marry Mitsuki I would have ended up as a penniless farmer like my worthless father. My grandfather offered me a life that I couldn't get without him" Kisuke sighed.

"I won't give you any sympathy. You manipulated Mitsuki and Yuki for money. In my opinion your worse than the manure at your farm" Haruhi replied.

Kisuke's knuckles turned white as another blast of wind enshrouded them. When the wind settled Haruhi and Mori found themselves in the courtyard of the hotel. Kisuke was leaning on the trunk of a willow tree. Hidden by the leaves he had a perfect view of the guests and they had no idea he was observing them. Haruhi, Mori, and ghost Kisuke were standing a few yards away. A larger red head walked past them.

"Too fat" Kisuke mumbled from the shadows.

A lanky brunette walked besides her.

"Too ugly" Kisuke complained.

Then a smiling Mitsuki and Yuki skipped past. Mitsuki's golden hair blew in the wind and shined like the sun itself. Yuki's dark hair glistened in the sun and reminded Haruhi of chocolate. The two girls skipped into the hotel.

"Perfect" Kisuke sneered.

Stepping out of the shadows of the willow, Kisuke made his way towards the hotel. Haruhi soon found herself following the young man. Before opening the door Kisuke brushed off his suit. Stepping into the hotel Kisuke poured on a level of charm that Haruhi had only seen done by Tamaki. Walking directly in front of the sisters Kisuke began to speak.

"Hello ladies, my name is Kisuke what's yours?" Kisuke said with a Tamaki like charm.

Yuki blushed madly while Mitsuki said, "My name is Mitsuki and this is my sister Yuki".

"Hello Yuki, and Mitsuki" Kisuke said.

"Now I know you lovely ladies don't know me that well but would you join me for a walk down the beach in an hour?" Kisuke asked looking straight at Mitsuki.

"YES" Yuki blurted out.

"Alright lets meet back here in one hour alright" Kisuke chuckled as he said this.

The two sisters than giggled like schoolgirls and bounded up the staircase. Kisuke pulled out a cigarette and went outside to smoke. Wind began to swirl. Before they entered the wind Kisuke sneered and said, "They were like puppets on string".

The wind settled and Haruhi felt her feet sink into the sand of the beach. Walking down the beach was Kisuke. On each arm he had one of the sisters. Yuki held his arm loosely while Mitsuki cradled his arm against her breast. Yuki let go of his arm and moved towards the water. Slowly dipping her feet in the water Yuki seemed very content. While her back was turned Kisuke pulled Mitsuki into a kiss and slipped something into her pocket. When Yuki turned back around Mitsuki and Kisuke were separated. Mitsuki beamed while Yuki went to rejoin the group.

"This was the start of amazing nights," Kisuke said smugly as the wind engulfed them again.

This time when the wind settled Haruhi was inside Kisuke's hotel room. A knock was heard from the other side of the door. Kisuke stepped forward and unlatched the door.

"Mitsuki I'm so glad you came" Kisuke said.

"I am too," Mitsuki said sweetly.

The champagne was drunk and the conversation was wonderful. Kisuke remained charming the entire evening and never let his charade falter. After describing themselves they talked about their dreams. Mitsuki wanted to have children and Kisuke wanted to be a successful businessmen. The merriment lasted until three in the morning. Kisuke escorted a tipsy Mitsuki back to her room. Mitsuki fumbled with her key and Kisuke brought her to his chest.

"Mitsuki, I think I love you" Kisuke said as he held her.

"I love you too Kisuke" Mitsuki admitted as a blush covered her face.

Kisuke kissed Mitsuki and watched her tumble into her room.

"She was such a fool. She was so desperate to be loved she just let some stranger come in and lie to her and convince her that she was in love with her." Kisuke said coldly.

"She was only sixteen! You should have known better than to take advantage of her naïveté" Haruhi yelled at Kisuke.

"Haruhi" Mori said sympathetically.

The bitter wind once again took them away. Haruhi's sneakers once again filled up with sand. Irritated she tore them off and shook them as hard as she could. Sand now squished between her toes. This caused another groan from Haruhi. Just as she was about to abuse her sneakers again Mori swept Haruhi into his arms.

"Maybe you should give them a break, they are only sneakers" Mori said with a smile.

"He must be tired" Haruhi thought.

Kisuke stood by the ocean's surf. He was wearing a crème colored short with khaki's. Yuki in her striped bathing suit ran towards him. Kisuke opened his arms and enveloped her. As he twirled her around he dove into the ocean. When they resurfaced they were locked in a passionate kiss.

"She was a better kisser than Mitsuki. She had more fire" Kisuke chuckled as he said this.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT THIS? THEY LOVED YOU AND YOU TREATED THEM LIKE DIRT! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BE WITH ONE OF THEM?" Haruhi screamed at Kisuke.

"Haruhi" Mori said as he tried to grab her.

"NO, let me go Mori! Tell me Kisuke why did you do it? WHY?" Haruhi wailed as her rage finally boiled over.

"Why wouldn't I? I had two beautiful women throwing themselves at me. Mitsuki couldn't satisfy my physical needs so I used Yuki for that. Mitsuki was the perfect trophy wife she was beautiful and smart. Yuki was the perfect mistress she was loose and knew how to keep a secret" Kisuke sneered at Haruhi.

Before she could lunge at Kisuke Mori grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" Haruhi wailed as she beat Mori's chest.

"Haruhi you're not helping Mitsuki and Yuki by doing this" Mori stated calmly.

Realizing that screaming was not helping her Haruhi calmed down and was eventually set down on the beach.

Howling winds surrounded them once again. Soft green grass was under Haruhi's feet. Exhausted from screaming she collapsed onto the ground. Haruhi realized that they were under the willow tree. Mori sat behind Haruhi and allowed her to lean onto his chest. Kisuke sat besides them and a wicked grin was on his face.

"Why is he smiling?" Haruhi wondered.

In the dim light of twilight two lovers stumbled into the courtyard. Mitsuki was running away from Kisuke. Before she could make it to the door Kisuke pinned her to the wall. Tears streaming down her face Mitsuki could barely look him in the eyes. Kisuke stuck her across the face and looked at her with pure disgust. Her arms were covered with bruises and scratches.

"Why have you done this to Yuki? I can't hurt her like this! I won't" Mitsuki sobbed.

"You will do as I say or else," Kisuke threatened.

"Can't we just tell her, why do we have to humiliate her?" Mitsuki asked between sobs.

"Because she won't believe us. Now go get some sleep and remember to meet me at the beach at eleven" Kisuke ordered.

The couple stumbled into the hotel and Mitsuki began to cry again. Trying to prevent the staff from noticing Kisuke pulled her into a corner.

"Mitsuki, I promise this won't happen again if you just do as I ask" Kisuke.

"B-but I can't hurt Yuki, I just can't" Mitsuki said while holding back tears.

"Mitsuki if you aren't mine, Yuki will be and this will happen to her" Kisuke pointed to Mitsuki's bruises.

"Okay I'll do it just promise you won't hurt her" Mitsuki said.

"I promise my love" Kisuke said.

Kissing Mitsuki on the cheek, Kisuke then walked away to his room. Mitsuki crumpled into a ball in the corner. Instead of going to his room Kisuke walked to Yuki's. He knocked on the door and unfortunately she answered it. Wind swirled again and brought them into Yuki's room. Haruhi's eyes began to well up as she realized where they were. In desperation Haruhi gripped onto Mori and sobbed into his shirt. Concerned at Haruhi's behavior Mori quickly glanced at the room. He stiffened at what he saw.

Yuki's hair was in all directions and her small frame was clinging to a white bed sheet. The crème colored comforter was twisted around Yuki's legs. Clothing articles were strewn across the room. Yuki's white dress and white panties lay shamefully on the floor. Kisuke rose from the bed only in his underwear. Kaoru quickly shielded Haruhi's eyes till Kisuke was fully dressed.

Climbing back on the bed Kisuke made his way over to the scared looking Yuki. Cupping her cheek he trailed his lips from her cheek all the way down to her collarbone. With her eyes full of fright, Yuki clutched on to Kisuke for dear life. Pleading with her eyes Yuki tried to bury her head in his shoulders. As he shifted away from her Kisuke grabbed Yuki's chin and pulled her attention to his face.

"Yuki my _darling_ I'm honored that I could have pleasure of being your first lover. But you have to understand one thing about life. It's cruel and unfair and will never give you a break, _ever_. I'm afraid you'll learn this lesson right now. You see I'm in love with your sister. But I couldn't resist the temptation to be the first to taste your supple skin. Goodbye my love, this is the end of our intimate relationship" Kisuke sneered as he left the room.

"She was good for a virgin. Personally I like women that are a bit more experienced. But there is nothing like taking someone's innocence for the first time. What do you think Mori, are virgins better than the tainted?" Kisuke asked cheekily.

Mori only glared in response while he continued to hold Haruhi.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin? Are you?" Kisuke laughed as he asked this.

"No" Mori growled.

"Than what's better virgins or the tainted?" Kisuke asked again.

I don't judge women like that. They deserve more than that," Mori said.

"You're no fun," Kisuke said in a sing song voice as he stepped into the wind. Haruhi looked at Mori and she held such admiration that Mori couldn't help but gasp.

"Is she that surprised at my answer?" Mori pondered as he and Haruhi stepped into the wind.

Once again the trio was on the beach. Much to Haruhi's horror she had seen this before. Looking around she noticed that Kisuke and Mitsuki were sitting on a rock. In the distance Yuki was walking along the beach.

"Remember Mitsuki, you need to convince her that you love me more than her," Kisuke warned pulling Mitsuki closer.

"If I do this you promise to leave her alone?" Mitsuki said.

"Yes, I promise I'll leave Yuki alone forever" Kisuke said as he pulled Mitsuki into a kiss.

Yuki at that moment walked into viewing distance. When she saw the two lovers she began to tremble. Tears started pouring down Yuki's cheeks as she saw her sister and the man she loved.

Distraught and feeling betrayed Yuki ran away as fast as she could towards the hotel.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kisuke asked with a sneer.

All Mitsuki could manage between her tears was "Yuki".

"Did you even feel a slight feeling of guilt?" Haruhi asked quietly.

Kisuke turned to face her and smiled.

"Not one bit" Kisuke said as the wind engulfed them again. The surroundings were Kisuke's hotel room. Kisuke bent down on one leg and said three words that would determine Mitsuki's fate forever.

"Mitsuki will you marry me?" Kisuke asked without compassion.

"Yes" Mitsuki said.

As Kisuke slid the diamond ring on her finger Mitsuki broke down in tears. Haruhi's heart twanged with empathy and she felt horrible. Rage bubbled and brewed as she looked at the smug ghost Kisuke.

"I have to go see Yuki" Mitsuki said.

"Make it quick. I need you to be ready in an hour for the festival. Look your best, you'll be meeting my grandfather." Kisuke said coldly.

Wind once again swirled. Haruhi saw that they were on a bluff near the beach. A festival was going on and booths and paper lanterns were everywhere. Mitsuki was wearing a blue dress and had a string of pearls across her neck. Her face was displaying a fake smile as she showed her ring to Kisuke's grandfather and another gentlemen.

"Mitsuki I would like you to meet my grandfather and my cousin Daisuke" Kisuke said cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Mitsuki said meekly.

"Don't be so shy girl, your now part of the family" Daisuke said as began to have a conversation with her.

Kisuke and his grandfather moved away from them to talk by themselves. Haruhi glanced over at Daisuke. He was man of the Kaoru's and Hikaru's size, he had brown hair, and brown eyes. Looking back at Kisuke, Haruhi saw his plan become a success.

"Good job my boy, you have earned my estate. It is your cousin who will be the farmer and you who will be the successful businessman. Now come with me and let's drink. Daisuke can watch over Mitsuki" Kisuke's grandfather said.

The wind swirled and Haruhi found a tipsy Kisuke and grandfather sitting at a booth drinking. Kisuke was holding a new pistol in his hands as his grandfather continued to talk.

"This pistol is a gift for all you accomplishments" grandfather said.

"Thank you s-so much grandfather, I will t-treasure it always" Kisuke slurred.

"Oh my look at the time. I wonder where your dear Mitsuki is?" grandfather asked.

"I don't know and if you wouldn't mind I would like to go find her" Kisuke said.

"Go ahead I have enough company already. As long as I have my drinks I'll be fine" grandfather stated.

With that said Kisuke raced throughout the festival. After searching for some time he began to make his way towards the beach. Haruhi struggled to keep up with him. When she was beginning to lose sight of him Mori picked her up and began to run after Kisuke. Kisuke was soon on the beach. As he stumbled through the sand he tripped and fell.

"What the hell?" Kisuke groaned.

Looking down he saw Mitsuki's shoe. Panic rose into his eyes. He needed Mitsuki. Without her he would have no fortune.

"MITSUKI" Kisuke shouted.

Searching the beach Kisuke saw a floating shape near a buoy. Fearing the worst he dove into the water and swam towards the shape as he treaded towards the buoy his fear was realized. Mitsuki's blue face looked straight at him. He shook her and shook her but she would not stir. Grabbing her arms he pulled her too shore. Laying her on the sand near Haruhi he began to feel for a pulse. When he realized the truth all hell broke loose.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DEAR THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME!" Kisuke shouted.

"Who would have done this?" Kisuke mumbled.

"YUKI" Kisuke screamed

Haruhi tried to run to Mitsuki's corpse but was repelled by the force field. Shaking and crying on the beach Haruhi could bear it no longer.

"IF ANYONE DESERVED TO DIE IT WAS YOU!" Haruhi screamed at Kisuke.

"I would watch your tongue. You better remember that I could leave you here if I wanted too" Kisuke threatened.

"She'll behave, let's just go" Mori said as he pick up Haruhi.

Wind engulfed them and brought them to their final destination, the moments leading up to Kisuke's death. Ghost Kisuke moved the corner of the room. Haruhi and Mori followed not knowing what could happen if they didn't. Soon it began. Just as Tatsuhiro began to take off his shirt Kisuke busted through the door with a pistol in his hand. His green eyes flashed with so much rage that Yuki whimpered as she his behind Tatsuhiro's large shoulders.

"Well look at this. Yuki you truly are a whore. Your willing to sleep with anyone as long as they say they love you" Kisuke sneered.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Tatsuhiro shouted through clenched teeth.

"Oh so you do actually love her. Be careful she becomes really clingy after you do her" Kisuke laughed manically as he says this.

Tatsuhiro's jaw clenched as he resisted his impulse to throttle Kisuke. Yuki by now was crying as she clung to Tatsuhiro's shoulders. Turning around to her face Tatsuhiro forced a smile and whispered in her ear "I love you so much no matter what happens". Tatsuhiro then walked towards the door and opened it making a hand gesture towards Kisuke too leave. Kisuke just laughed and began to speak.

"Did you both know that Mitsuki is dead? I found her just lying in the ocean next to a buoy. Yuki you know as well as me that she was a strong swimmer. So since she couldn't have drown from be a bad swimmer you know what I think happened. I think you killed her Yuki. You were so jealous of our love that you were driven to kill her. You know what I think I'll teach your boyfriend what it's like to see your love dead" Kisuke said as he darted towards Yuki.

Before Tatsuhiro could reach him, Kisuke grabbed Yuki and pulled her against him with the pistol to her head.

"Move any closer and I will shot her," Kisuke threatened as Tatsuhiro moved closer. Tatsuhiro knelt down on his knees with tears running down his cheeks. His indigo eyes looked like the ocean with all these tears. Tatsuhiro looked Yuki straight in the eyes reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"Please take me instead. Yuki is only fourteen she has so much of her life before her" Tatsuhiro pleaded.

"Mitsuki had her life before her too. She was going to be my wife and bear my children. Now I'm just bringing us closer together. Yuki may your soul rot in hell," Kisuke said as he fired the pistol. Yuki's body went limp in his arms.

"NO!" Tatsuhiro screamed.

Darting over to Yuki's broken body Tatsuhiro grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. Tatsuhiro's tears mixed with Yuki's blood. Soon his shirt became a blood red. Taking one final look at his beloved Tatsuhiro bent his head down and kissed Yuki's cold lips. After this was done he gently set her body down on the floor. As he stood up it soon became apparent that Tatsuhiro was taller and stronger than Kisuke. Tatsuhiro had worked his entire life while Kisuke had only schemed.

Tatsuhiro let out a yell and ran towards Kisuke. Kisuke shook with fear and fired his pistol. To his horror the pistol didn't have any bullets left. Scared of his fate Kisuke ran out to the balcony. His final mistake. Tatsuhiro ran out onto the balcony and grabbed Kisuke by the shoulders. Kisuke threw a punch but Tatsuhiro ducked. In retaliation Tatsuhiro sucker punched Kisuke in the jaw and sent him flying to the rail. Before Kisuke could say anything or even protest Kisuke pushed him off and sent him plummeting to his death.

Haruhi screamed as the wind sent her back to Kisuke's limbo. Landing on her butt next to Mori on the cold ground Haruhi smirked. Kisuke was once again sitting on his grave looking at the sky. Haruhi and Mori walked over to him and sat down. Dark swirling winds began to tug at them but Mori gripped a tombstone to steady himself. He then grabbed Haruhi making sure she wouldn't fly away.

"I've been thinking of all the things I could do to you and I've finally figured out what. You're a coward Kisuke. You ruined the only chance you had at happiness for money died because you couldn't control your emotions but believe me when I say that when I do solve this murder you're not going to be going to Heaven or staying in your limbo" Haruhi said coldly.

With that said Mori let go of the tombstone and let them fly into the wind. The last thing Haruhi saw was the look of pure terror on Kisuke's face as he tried to grab onto her wrist. Kisuke missed by an inch and Haruhi grabbed onto Mori and let the wind take her back to the hotel. Haruhi yelped as she skidded across the ballroom floor. Instead of hitting the wall she hit something warm and soft.

**OH my gosh I stayed up way late finishing this for you guys so excuse spelling errors. Have a good memorial day. PLEASE RATE THEY ARE MY ADDICTION :)**


	13. Secret Passages

This summer I have a job that is nine hours a week

**This summer I have a job that is nine hours a week! Actually I volunteer but it's pretty much a job. Please forgive me for the late update I love you all and I don't mean to be such a horrible updater I've just had my time sucked out of me but I'm trying real hard to get rid of my writers block. Please forgive me!**

Peering up at her cushion Haruhi saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. The summer sun had taken affect and had given him a light dusting of a golden tan. His turquoise eyes swirled with worry as he looked at the frail Haruhi. These ghost trips have become to take a toll on Haruhi. Her slender body had lost weight and her body had become more boney than full. Just before her eyes were about to close Haruhi finally identified the host that was holding her.

"Tamaki" Haruhi whispered as she slipped into the state of unconscious.

A haggard Mori slowly made his way towards Haruhi. His arms were terribly sore from holding onto the tombstone for so long. His dark eyes were darker than ever and seemed to be haunted. Hunny scrambled over to his friend and softly grabbed his legs and squeezed. Unable to continue his façade Mori collapsed along with Haruhi.

"MORI" Hunny screamed as he ran towards his fallen friend.

While Hunny rushed to Mori the twins went to Haruhi. Once they reached the fallen heroine they petted her hair along with Tamaki. During all of this chaos Kyoya calmly slipped out the door and called for assistance. A young man with golden hair came to his side almost instantly. His smile was contagious and his blue eyes were sparkling as he walked briskly towards Kyoya.

"How may I help you sir?" he asked politely

"I have a situation in the room behind me that has to be dealt with very discreetly. I don't want to hear a single word from the other staff of what your about to do. Do you understand?" Kyoya said in his coldest tone.

The young man's smile faded and his expression became concerned as he nodded and followed Kyoya into the ballroom.

"My friends here have fainted and I need you to make sure that no one disturbs us as we carry them to their rooms. This means I want you to make sure all other staff are nowhere to be seen" Kyoya said icily.

The young man nodded hastily and quickly made his way to the back of the room. He came a place in the wall that had a large mural of a man and woman dancing in Victorian clothing. Slowly the boy pulled the picture and it moved like a door. Everyone but Kyoya gasped as they saw the boy do this. Where the picture had once been was a small white door. A child could easily fit through so adults had to crouch to fit through. The young man smiled cheekily as he opened the door. The door led to only to darkness it seemed.

"This used to be a secret passage way to escape the hotel incase of intruders. But this was made during the 1800's. By the 1900's everyone had forgotten. Only a few staff members know of it now. But during the 1900's guests tended to use it during secret rendezvous. It has quite the infamous history. A maid once swore that she saw a man covered in blood come out of the door they night of the massacre. Now if we go through here no one will see and you can get to your floor with the cameras not recording your every move" the man said with a grin.

"If you let me use one of your cell phones I can get you to your floor. I'm Craig by the way," Craig said.

With this said Kyoya walked over to Haruhi and scooped her up into his arms. A flushed Tamaki was about to protest but then was stopped by Kyoya's fierce glare.

"Kaoru and Hikaru carry Mori up the stairs alright" Kyoya ordered.

"Follow me" Craig giggled.

With Hikaru's cell phone Craig made his way through the darkness. Kyoya quickly followed. Tamaki and Hunny were next with the twins and Mori bringing up the rear. The stairwell was dark and dreary and sent chills throughout the host club. The whole place had a certain aura that made you feel that something terrible had occurred here.

"I'm scarred" Hunny whimpered.

Since Mori was currently unconscious Tamaki grabbed Hunny's hand and smiled affectionately. This was not seen though through the dark. As Hikaru's cell phone lit the walls Kyoya saw something that made the shadow king gasp. A smear of dark liquid was on the wall. It was apparently old and had long ago stained the wall.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Hunny whimpered.

"Nothing I just stubbed my toe" Kyoya lied.

No one else noticed the smear and soon the host club reached their destination. Walking quietly through the hallway the host club finally arrived at Haruhi's room. Kyoya gently set Haruhi on the bed. Craig slowly retreated from the room as the twins set Mori on the bed next to Haruhi. Haruhi clutched her stomach as she lay on the bed. Looking as though she was full of pain Tamaki began to reach for her but was intercepted by Kyoya.

"We need to talk on the balcony," Kyoya demanded.

All of the remaining hosts proceeded onto the balcony. Kaoru and Hikaru huddled together as the wind blew their red hair. Tamaki leaned on the edge of the balcony while Hunny leaned against him. Kyoya stood in the middle.

"Obviously what happened to Mori and Haruhi was very traumatic. We have to be sensitive to their needs once they wake up. Haruhi has been through an ordeal and is likely to be emotionally drained. For the next day I do not want to hear anything about this so-called "ghost" business. We came here for a vacation and I intend on getting what we paid for. Tomorrow we will be going to a spa. I want it to be a relaxing day. So when Haruhi and Mori wake up tomorrow we will quickly escort them to the shuttle and will be on our merry way. Since it would be inappropriate for Haruhi and Mori to sleep in the same bed with out chaperons we will all sleep in here for tonight. Do you all understand what is to happen?" Kyoya explained.

"What will we sleep on?" Hikaru moaned.

"I'll have room service bring us up some sleeping bags" Kyoya stated.

"Can we have smores?" Hunny asked happily.

"We should have smores, we can have a little camp out in Haruhi's room. This sounds fun," Tamaki cried.

"We'll need a lantern" Kaoru commented.

"And a radio" Hikaru added.

"Alright I will go call room service," Kyoya said.

Turning to go back inside Kyoya knew that this so called "camp out" could benefit him. While the other hosts were "camping" he could sneak away to ask Nekozawa some questions. Within the next ten minutes everything they asked for arrived. Kyoya began to set up his sleeping bag by the bed when the twins stopped him.

" Kyoya we can't have a camp out inside, we have to have it on the balcony" they clarified.

"Fine" Kyoya snapped.

Turning to go outside the hosts made their way to the balcony. Hikaru and Kaoru put their sleeping bags next to the edge of the balcony so that they could see the ocean. Hunny laid his sleeping bag next to theirs so that he could be between one twin and Tamaki. Kyoya's sleeping bag was next to the door. In the next hour room service brought smores and dinner for the hosts. Soon the hosts were slowly drifting off to sleep. Once Tamaki's eyes were closed Kyoya nimbly made his way down to the lobby.

Before he knew it Kyoya knew he was treading down the familiar stairs that lead down to Nekozawa's room. Armed with a flashlight the shadow king meant business. Following the dim light Kyoya soon came upon the man he was searching for. Nekozawa looked worse than he had. His abnormally pale skin gave the effect that he hadn't left his room for days. His blonde hair was uncovered and his blue eyes were hungry as they stared at the shadow king.

"Ootori I'm glad you're here I have something to tell you" Nekozawa said in a dreary tone.

"That can wait. What do you know of a maid claiming she saw a person come out of a secret door in the ballroom covered in blood?" Kyoya asked impatiently.

"I've heard of it but no one knows where it is" Nekozawa said.

"One of the hotel's staff showed us the passage way earlier today" Kyoya replied coldly.

" Who was it?" Nekozawa asked.

"A young man by the name of Craig. Has blonde hair and is American," Kyoya said.

A look of horror flashed across Nekozawa's face.

"Are you absolutely positive that he was named Craig?" asked Nekozawa.

"Yes if I wasn't I wouldn't have said so" Kyoya snapped.

"Kyoya there is only one American working at this hotel and that is a girl named Jenny" Nekozawa said.

A veil of silence fell over the two young men. Fear quickly filled up the room as this was said.

"Could it perhaps been Mitsuki?" Nekozawa asked.

"Maybe she is trying to help us solve the murder," Kyoya mumbled.

"Now anyway what I was going to tell you is that I found police report of the murder. It says that at the angle Tatsuhiro was shot he couldn't have done it himself. Since everyone else was dead there must have been another person in the room that know one knew about. Maybe they were the person the maid saw come out of the wall" Nekozawa stated.

"So is there anyone else who could have been in the room?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know of anyone who could be in there. Whoever they were made sure that they were not seen," Nekozawa said.

"Whatever the case I need you to find out for me if any of them had rivals or enemies. I also have a question for you. What are we supposed to do once Haruhi finds the last ghost and solves the murder?" Kyoya asked.

"You'll need to summon all the ghost in the hotel room that they died in. Then you will need to speak the truth so that their souls can go to heaven or hell. But this is very dangerous. One of the ghosts could try and kill Haruhi so that they won't go to Hades. I also lost the page on how to do it. So you will have to be there at the stroke of midnight when it turns to the day that they were killed. When they are all forced to return to the seen of the crime," Nekozawa stated.

"How long do we have?" Kyoya asked.

"Two days" Nekozawa said ominously.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the last ghost was trying to get Haruhi to go with him right now" Nekozawa said cruelly.

Fear rose in Kyoya's chest as he began to dash for the stairs.

Meanwhile in the room

Haruhi stirred in bed and lifted her eyelids. Looking around her she saw Mori sleeping quietly. A chill ran up Haruhi's spine and she noticed that the balcony door was open. Getting up to investigate Haruhi saw that all the other hosts except Kyoya were sleeping. Haruhi stifled a laugh as she saw their positions. Hunny was on top of Tamaki snoring quietly. Kaoru and Hikaru's arms were linked.

"Together even in sleep" Haruhi mused.

Stepping back into the room Haruhi heard a knock at the door.

"It must be Kyoya" Haruhi thought.

But the person behind the door caused Haruhi to let out a shriek. Tatsuhiro stood before her. He was smirking and his lower half was wet just like the day he died.

"I've heard you've been looking for me?" Tatsuhiro asked.

**I'm so sorry it took so long.. I love you all and reviews will encourage me to write. ******


	14. Knowledge

Oh my gosh my story is almost over

**Oh my gosh my story is almost over. How depressing I might start balling right now. Well I have another Ouran story that has a few chapters already made so I'll post chapter one after I'm done with "That Summer". It centers on Kasanoda and an OC. I think Kasanoda needs some love and I just couldn't see him with Haruhi so I made someone for him. I love you "aihime1" for saying that the Nekozawa part was cheesy. I honestly think all mysteries need a little cheese. Can't be serious all the time. But seriously thank you everyone for sticking with me.**

"_I've heard you've been looking for me?" Tatsuhiro asked. _

"Who did you here that from?" Haruhi asked.

"Well when you're dead you just find out from weird things like the walls" Tatsuhiro said.

"The walls?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, when you walk through them you learn stuff. It's too hard to explain you'll find out eventually" Tatsuhiro sighed.

"Are you the last ghost?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I guess you really are just a little question asker. In a way I am. I'm the last ghost to take you on a little excursion. But there is another ghost involved in our tale. But I would stay away from him if I were you. The years have turned him into a fiend and he would have no problem with killing you" Tatsuhiro said.

"Who is he?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't tell you that, it would end our little game to soon. Now come on we don't have all of eternity. Well I do but you don't" Tatsuhiro said as the room started to spin.

"WAIT HARUHI, DADDY IS COMING"

A blonde blur tackled Tatsuhiro.

"You are not taking her without me!" Tamaki demanded.

"Get off me you idiot! You could of just asked and I would have let you come. Who do you think I am Kisuke?" Tatsuhiro asked.

The room spun faster and faster. Tamaki gripped Haruhi's hand so tight she was afraid he was going to break it. Tatsuhiro just laughed.

When the wind slowed the hosts found themselves in a grassy field. They were surrounded by apple tress. Fluffy clouds rolled past on a light blue sky. Tatsuhiro was sitting on a branch upon one of the larger apple trees. In his hand was a ruby red apple. Grabbing hold of the branch Tatsuhiro swung off the branch. He was clothed in a simple white shirt with blue jeans.

"Nice outfit Haruhi, I think it suits you" Tatsuhiro chuckled.

"You should because you picked it out," Haruhi grumbled in dismay.

She was also clothed in a simple white shirt that hugged her frame. On her lower half were a pair of very short denim shorts. Tamaki was dressed that same way that Tatsuhiro was. A blush crept across his face as he saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi Daddy is so happy you're dressed in clothes that show you are a girl" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Your still not my dad" Haruhi grumbled.

"Well instead of having you two argue over Haruhi's paternity why don't we get going" Tatsuhiro said.

Looping his arms with Haruhi and Tamaki, Tatsuhiro swung them into the wind. When the trio arrived at their destination they found themselves in the lobby. It was the same day that Mitsuki and Yuki arrived. But Haruhi noticed something that she didn't notice before. In the corner of the room were two young men. One had blonde while the other had dark hair. Both of them had sparkling blue eyes.

"WHY IS CRAIG HERE?" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh so you've met Craig?" Tatsuhiro asked innocently.

"CRAIG IS A GHOST?" Tamaki shouted again.

"Who the heck is Craig?" Haruhi asked.

"Craig is my best friend. Craig worked at the hotel the same summer that I did. He was from America and was in Japan because his mother was Japanese and he was visiting her. Craig died a couple days after I did. He slipped in the kitchen and hit his head. He had always been clumsy. So unfortunately for Craig he wound up in my limbo. He agreed that he would help me help you guys so that he could get to heaven faster. That's why he showed you the hallway' Tatsuhiro explained.

"There is another ghost?" Haruhi asked.

"Technically but don't worry you might only see him once or twice he has nothing to do with the mystery. Now will you pay attention or this whole trip will be pointless," Tatsuhiro snapped.

Haruhi did as she was asked and watched the scene. Mitsuki and Yuki walked in through the doors as they did before and began to make their way to the stairs.

"Tatsuhiro look at that girl. She's beautiful, we have to ask Keiko what her name is" Craig exclaimed.

"Which one the blonde or the brunette?" Tatsuhiro asked.

"Who do you think? The blonde!" Craig laughed as he said this.

"I think the brunette is better looking" Tatsuhiro mumbled.

"The young one? Watch out it's always the young ones that get you in trouble" Craig joked.

"Whatever lets just go find Keiko" Tatsuhiro said.

The wind swirled and Tatsuhiro grabbed Tamaki and Haruhi and grinned. This time when the wind stopped the trio were in an unfamiliar place. It was a small dark room with one window. Two worn couches sat next to each other. Lockers lined the other wall. An older woman with a severe bun sat on one couch as Craig and Tatsuhiro walked into the room.

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked.

"The employees lounge" Tatsuhiro replied.

Craig rushed to the older woman and sat next to her. Tatsuhiro slowly followed.

"Keiko, my love, my dear, my life I have a favor to ask" Craig said sweetly.

"Cut the crap Craig what do you want?" Keiko snapped.

"You seem like you've had a bad day. But anyway who are the two girls who checked in today?" Craig asked.

"Their names are Mitsuki and Yuki. I wouldn't try anything though, those girls are too good for a working class boy such as yourself." Keiko said in a bored voice.

"Sucks for you Craig but a girl like that wouldn't want guys like us anyway" Tatsuhiro laughed.

"Shut up, who wouldn't want me?" Craig said.

Haruhi laughed at their conversation.

"What's so funny Haruhi?" Tatsuhiro asked.

"His ego reminds me of Hikaru" Haruhi giggled.

"Haruhi you shouldn't say that about your brother?" Tamaki said.

"He's not my brother and your not my dad" Haruhi groaned.

"You two are worse than toddlers" Tatsuhiro mumbled and grabbed their arms and swung them into the wind.

Once again the trio was in the lobby. Tatsuhiro and Craig were pushing a cart of food as Yuki and Mitsuki skipped into the hotel.

"Tatsuhiro go talk to Yuki right now. Go get yourself a summer fling" Craig urged.

"A girl like that isn't a "summer fling" she's the real deal. You can't just talk to someone like that I'd need a purpose" Tatsuhiro sighed.

"You have a purpose, you need to get a girl and start popping out some kiddos" Craig chuckled.

"Your disgusting. What about you? Go talk to Mitsuki" Tatsuhiro teased.

"Mitsuki is so yesterday, I found an adorable little maid on the third floor. She works with Keiko. She's just a little shy mousy thing. I can't wait to see how naughty she can be," Craig said.

"Something is wrong with you. Do you know that?"

Just as Tatsuhiro was saying this Kisuke walked in.

"Look at this pompous ass" Craig complained.

"I hate guests like that" Tatsuhiro cringed.

"No way! That guy is making a move on our women" Craig groaned.

"What happened to "Mitsuki is so yesterday"?" Tatsuhiro asked

"What? Oh who cares about that? Look at him, we lost before we have any chance," Craig complained.

"Don't worry we'll find a way" Tatsuhiro said.

The wind swirled again and the trio was now in the kitchen. Craig was walking and fell straight on his face. Tatsuhiro rushed towards him.

"Are you okay? You seriously need to be more careful one of these days you're going to hit your head" Tatsuhiro cautioned.

"Don't worry I wouldn't die a lousy death like that" Craig boasted.

"That's ironic" Tamaki said.

"Seriously" Tatsuhiro and Haruhi said at the same time.

A small brunette girl walked into the room. She was wearing a maid uniform and had glasses on. Craig rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is my little Renee today?" Craig purred.

"Stop it Craig!" Renee shouted.

"Renee you're breaking my heart" Craig moaned.

"Leave me alone you pervert. Tatsuhiro that girl you like is crying in her room again" Renee said.

"What do you mean again?" Tatsuhiro asked.

"She cried a couple nights ago. I saw Mr. Kisuke leave her room. His hair was misplaced. It looked like he had just finished doing, well you know" Renee said with a blush.

Tatsuhiro's face grew a deep red. Turning his face down he clenched his hand till his knuckles were white.

"Do we have any spare food?" Tatsuhiro asked coldly.

"We have a chocolate cake left. Why?' Craig asked.

"I'm going to Yuki's room. I'm going to knock on the door and pretend I brought room service to the wrong room. When I see that she's crying I'll ask what's wrong" Tatsuhiro said.

"Way to go Tatsuhiro. You go be Yuki's knight!" Craig cheered.

Haruhi smiled but than frowned when she realized what was coming next. Tatsuhiro let out a groan and the wind started to swirl again. Soon they were in the corner of the room and saw Yuki crying on the bed. Haruhi instinctively walked towards Yuki but was stopped by Tamaki.

"You can't save her," Tamaki whispered into her ear.

"I will soon," Haruhi whispered back.

Like clock work the door was knocked upon and the hosts heard Tatsuhiro shout "Room Service".

The door opened and the room flooded with light. Tatsuhiro stepped into the room and instantly dropped the cake to the floor. Dashing towards the bed Tatsuhiro hugged Yuki.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" Tatsuhiro asked.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Y-Yuki. I'm fine, just leave please," Yuki pleaded through her sobs.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't leave till you give me a smile. My name is Tatsuhiro by the way".

Yuki tried to smile but failed miserably. When Tatsuhiro started laughing Yuki sent him a fierce glare.

"Don't be so mad sweetheart, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Tatsuhiro said with a cheeky grin.

As Yuki began to tell her story Tatsuhiro continued to hold her but never broke eye contact.

"That bastard didn't deserve her. It ripped me apart hearing what happened but I had to be strong for Yuki. That was the night that I knew I loved her" Tatsuhiro said quietly.

The wind started to swirl again and the trio began to spin once again. Once again they were in Yuki room. Yuki laid on half of the bed with a plate of chocolate cake in front of her. Tatsuhiro lay next too her and had a plate of fruit in front of him.

"Tatsuhiro you're going to make me fat if you keep bringing me cake" Yuki chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll still be your friend if you get fat" Tatsuhiro teased.

"I think you secretly want me to get fat so that you can have me all to yourself" Yuki teased back.

"Damn you figured out the plan. Now I'll have to go with plan b" Tatsuhiro said.

"And what would that be?" Yuki asked.

"I have to kidnap you and force you to bear my children" Tatsuhiro laughed as he said this.

"Do I have a say in this?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Nope" Tatsuhiro said.

"Well than I guess I better pack my bags" Yuki stated.

"This was the greatest time of my life" Tatsuhiro said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You'll see her again Tatsuhiro" Haruhi said.

"With the host club on your side you'll definitely be brought together with your love" Tamaki proclaimed.

Tatsuhiro smiled and skipped into the wind. This time the wind brought them too the Festival. Craig and Tatsuhiro were retrieving trays for the festival.

"Where have you been lately?" Craig asked.

"I've been busy" Tatsuhiro mumbled.

"I can't believe you're ditching me for a girl!" Craig groaned.

"Yuki is not just a girl, I love her" Tatsuhiro turned to Craig and looked him in the eye.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean offense. Truce?" Craig asked.

"Of course" Tatsuhiro smiled.

"So have you told her?" Craig asked.

"Told her what?" Tatsuhiro asked.

"That you love her," Craig said.

"I'm going to tell her tonight at the festival. I'm going to purpose when we get to the beach" Tatsuhiro said quietly.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Craig nearly shouted.

"Quiet down you idiot. But yes I am, I saved up for a ring. It's not as big as the one Kisuke gave Mitsuki but it was all I could afford" Tatsuhiro said.

"Can I see it?" Craig asked.

"Sure" Tatsuhiro replied.

Tatsuhiro pulled a box out of his pocket. As he opened it Craig saw a small silver ring with a tiny diamond on it.

"She'll love it Tatsuhiro" Craig said as he patted Tatsuhiro on the back.

"Assuming she says yes, would you be my best man?" Tatsuhiro asked.

"Of course! I'd be honored. Now it's getting pretty dark so you should head over to Yuki's room and get her cute butt over here. Just go through the beach to be faster. I have a spare shirt in my locker so change before you go to her room. You stink pretty badly" Craig said.

"I can't leave yet I have more tables to do" Tatsuhiro said.

"Just go, I'll cover you" Craig commanded.

"Alright thanks a million," Tatsuhiro said.

"Haruhi, Tamaki you're going to have to run to keep up with me," Tatsuhiro said as he began to chase after his former self.

The hosts than followed suit and ran after him. As Tatsuhiro ran across the beach he heard something.

"Yuki, please come out I'm sorry. Please Yuki I need you. I love you so much. You're my baby sister I need you"

Turning Tatsuhiro saw Mitsuki rush into the water. Trying to sneak by without her Tatsuhiro quietly turned and walked fast towards the hotel. When he turned around to check on Mitsuki he saw a shape moving away from her. Moving quickly Tatsuhiro swam towards Mitsuki. Gasping as he saw her face fear crept up his spine. Just as he was about to pull her towards shore Tatsuhiro saw Kisuke heading down the beach. Fearing to be seen he dove underwater and swam until he was out of sight. Adrenaline pumping trough his veins Tatsuhiro continued to run towards the hotel.

"I was afraid that Kisuke would have me arrested if I stayed. I knew I couldn't tell anyone that I had been there. I mean who would believe a waiter of Kisuke?" Tatsuhiro explained.

"But you didn't see who drowned her?" Haruhi asked with a horse voice.

"No" Tatsuhiro looked down.

Tamaki grabbed a crying Haruhi and walked into the wind. Soon everyone was back in the employees lounge. Tatsuhiro flung open Craig's locker and put on a new shirt. He couldn't find new pants so he closed it and ran towards Yuki's room. The trio trailed after him as he ran up the stairs to Yuki's room. Before opening the door Tatsuhiro slicked his hair back and started to breathe normally. As he opened the door Yuki rushed towards him.

"Tatsuhiro why are you wet?" Yuki asked fretfully as she hugged him.

"Some bitch poured her drink on me when I was waiting at the festival. But more importantly were you crying?" Tatsuhiro asked as he saw Yuki's puffy eyes.

Yuki walked onto the balcony and looked at the night sky. Tatsuhiro crushed her against his torso and brought her lips up to his. Making sure to be gentle he picked up Yuki and carried her to the bed. As he leaned over her small body a grin grew on his face. A horrible blush covered Yuki's face.

"Don't ever be embarrassed around me. I love you. I love every part of you so never be afraid to show me anything," Tatsuhiro confessed as he ran his hands through Yuki's hair.

"Tatsuhiro, I love you too," Yuki whispered softly.

Just as Tatsuhiro began to take off his shirt Kisuke busted through the door with a pistol in his hand. His green eyes flashed with so much rage that Yuki whimpered as she his behind Tatsuhiro's large shoulders.

"Well look at this. Yuki you truly are a whore. Your willing to sleep with anyone as long as they say they love you" Kisuke sneered.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Tatsuhiro shouted through clenched teeth.

"Oh so you do actually love her. Be careful she becomes really clingy after you do her" Kisuke laughed manically as he says this.

Tatsuhiro's jaw clenched as he resisted his impulse to throttle Kisuke. Yuki by now was crying as she clung to Tatsuhiro's shoulders. Turning around to her face Tatsuhiro forced a smile and whispered in her ear "I love you so much no matter what happens". Tatsuhiro then walked towards the door and opened it making a hand gesture towards Kisuke too leave. Kisuke just laughed and began to speak.

"Did you both know that Mitsuki is dead? I found her just lying in the ocean next to a buoy. Yuki you know as well as me that she was a strong swimmer. So since she couldn't have drown from be a bad swimmer you know what I think happened. I think you killed her Yuki. You were so jealous of our love that you were driven to kill her. You know what I think I'll teach your boyfriend what it's like to see your love dead" Kisuke said as he darted towards Yuki.

Before Tatsuhiro could reach him, Kisuke grabbed Yuki and pulled her against him with the pistol to her head.

"Move any closer and I will shoot her," Kisuke threatened as Tatsuhiro moved closer.

Tatsuhiro knelt down on his knees with tears running down his cheeks. His indigo eyes looked like the ocean with all these tears.

Looking Yuki in the eye Tatsuhiro said "Don't worry I promise everything will be okay. I love you".

"Please take me instead. Yuki is only fourteen she has so much of her life before her," Tatsuhiro pleaded.

"Mitsuki had her life before her too. She was going to be my wife and bear my children. Now I'm just bringing us closer together. Yuki may your soul rot in hell," Kisuke said as he fired the pistol. Yuki's body went limp in his arms.

"NO!" Tatsuhiro screamed.

Darting over to Yuki's broken body Tatsuhiro grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. Tatsuhiro's tears mixed with Yuki's blood. Soon his shirt became a blood red. Taking one final look at his beloved Tatsuhiro bent his head down and kissed Yuki's cold lips. After this was done he gently set her body down on the floor. As he stood up it soon became apparent that Tatsuhiro was taller and stronger than Kisuke. Tatsuhiro had worked his entire life while Kisuke had only schemed.

Tatsuhiro let out a yell and ran towards Kisuke. Kisuke shook with fear and fired his pistol. To his horror the pistol didn't have any bullets left. Scared of his fate Kisuke ran out to the balcony. His final mistake. Tatsuhiro ran out onto the balcony and grabbed Kisuke by the shoulders. Kisuke threw a punch but Tatsuhiro ducked. In retaliation Tatsuhiro sucker punched Kisuke in the jaw and sent him flying to the rail. Before Kisuke could say anything or even protest Tatsuhiro pushed him off and sent him plummeting to his death.

Rushing back towards Yuki Tatsuhiro cradled her in his arms. Pulling out his ring he slid it onto Yuki's finger.

"Will you marry me?" Tatsuhiro choked out between sobs.

Haruhi began to sob along with Tamaki as they heard a clapping. Turning around they saw a wet Daisuke standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Tatsuhiro cried out.

"I'm the puppet master. My name is Daisuke and I'm Kisuke's cousin. You see I had no intentions of Yuki dying so I apologize for that" Daisuke sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tatsuhiro demanded.

"Well you see I killed Mitsuki. I know you saw me so that means you have to die. I killed Mitsuki because if she lived I would have lost everything. I couldn't let Kisuke have a fiancé before me. Kisuke dying is just icing on the cake. Now unfortunately you have to die because you know what I did," Daisuke said.

Tatsuhiro now noticed that Daisuke had picked up the pistol and was putting new bullets in. Before he could run Daisuke fired and the wind swept the trio up.

"IT WAS DAISUKE" Haruhi screamed as she hit the grassy field.

Haruhi cried with all her might. Soon she felt a pair of arms pick her up. Looking up Haruhi saw Tamaki.

"Haruhi Craig wants to tell us something," Tamaki whispered softly.

Deciding to stop crying Haruhi only let out sniffles as she turned to see Craig next to Tatsuhiro.

"Hello Haruhi, you look very cute when you sniffle. But anyways after Daisuke killed Tatsuhiro he took Yuki's lipstick and wrote the infamous phrase "I will do anything for you Yuki" to make sure everyone thought that Tatsuhiro killed himself. But the police eventually discovered that the angle that Tatsuhiro was shot couldn't have been done Tatsuhiro. Daisuke knew of a secret tunnel in the hotel from having an affair with Renee. He was covered with blood and accidentally smeared the wall. When he came out of the wall Keiko saw him. Fearing that she would recognize him Daisuke hit her with a lamp. He than climbed out the window and ran to the beach. Since it was dark and he didn't know his away around he didn't know that there was a cliff. Daisuke ran off the cliff and died. Daisuke still haunts the hotel but he won't take you on a journey. You'll have to go to the hotel room that everyone was murdered in. So you will have to be there at the stroke of midnight when it turns to the day that they were killed. When they are all forced to return to the seen of the crime. That's when the gates to hell and heaven will be opened. You need to tell everyone what happened otherwise all of us ghosts would go to hell. Be careful Daisuke and Kisuke might try to kill you" Craig warned.

Before Haruhi could reply the wind picked her up and she landed softly on the beach. When she looked around she couldn't see Tamaki.

STIIL IN LIMBO

"Tamaki I learned what it is like to not be able to share your feelings until the end. You need to tell Haruhi that you love her," Tatsuhiro demanded.

"I'm her father she already knows" Tamaki joked.

"Listen to me, you know deep down that you love her. You think about her all the time. You can't stand when someone touches her. You can't sleep without saying goodnight to her. Just tell her okay, before it's too late" Tatsuhiro smiled and pushed Tamaki into the wind.

While in the wind Tamaki realized that Tatsuhiro was right.

"I love Haruhi, I always have" Tamaki thought.

Soon Tamaki landed on the beach.

"Tamaki are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but never mind that, Haruhi I L-"

"HARU ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Hunny said as he tackled Tamaki out of the way.

**All right guys last chapter is next. I love you all so much. Thank you for everything. We'll find out whom Haruhi finally end up with and what happens to all the ghosts. I'm sorry that I ruined Tamaki's confession but I couldn't let him do it. **


	15. Salvation and a Sakura Kiss

**I'm very sorry! My new school requires that we take sports because my school is so small. I had to do volleyball of all things BLEH. I had no time at all. I know this doesn't make up for it but please consider forgiving me. I'm going to miss this story, it's my baby. I have a new story about Kasanoda and an OC because he doesn't get any love, so you should read that ******** it's already posted. I love all of you and here is the conclusion of "That Summer". OH btw Jenny was the girl who worked at the front desk in chapter six.**

**I DO NOT AND HAVE NEVER OWNED OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

"_HARU ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Hunny said as he tackled Tamaki out of the way._

"Hunny I know what happened" Haruhi sobbed as she collapsed onto the small host's lap.

"Haru, please don't cry. We'll help the ghost no matter what! So don't cry, okay? Hunny said as he cradled Haruhi's head.

"HARUHI" Shouts sounded from behind.

Haruhi saw Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Kyoya running towards them.

"Haruhi are you alright?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm okay now, but I need to find out where Yuki's room was" Haruhi said determined.

"Let's go to the front desk" Kaoru suggested.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Hikaru shouted as he swept Haruhi up into his arms.

"Hikaru I can walk" Haruhi groaned.

"I know but we'll get there faster if I carry you" Hikaru boasted.

Soon Haruhi felt herself being pulled into larger arms.

"M-Mori?" Haruhi asked.

"Sorry Hika but Takashi can run faster than you while carrying Haruhi" Hunny giggled.

"B-B-B-but" Hikaru stammered.

"Come one Hikaru" Kaoru ordered as the twins ran after Mori and Hunny.

WITH TAMAKI

Kyoya walked towards Tamaki. It had been a long time since he had seen him in his "corner of woe". Kyoya sat down next to him and slung his arm around his best friend.

"So what happened?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm in love with Haruhi. Why didn't I realize this before?" Tamaki moaned.

"Because you're an idiot. But how do you intend on telling her? Kyoya asked.

"I just tried! But Hunny interrupted me" Tamaki whined.

"Look you just need to tell her. Make it soon because if you don't someone else will" Kyoya ordered.

"YOU LOVE HARUHI, YOU TRAITOR" Tamaki yelled.

"No you dumb ass. Let's just head to the hotel," Kyoya said as he hit Tamaki on the back of the head.

WITH THE OTHER HOSTS

Once again Jenny was working the front desk. This time her sandy blonde hair was down and reached her shoulders.

Kaoru and Hikaru slid up to the desk while Mori and Hunny sat down on near by chairs. Haruhi had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Jenny do you remember us?" Hikaru asked seductively.

"We rented some movies from you" Kaoru said just as seductively.

"O-O-Oh yes I remember you" Jenny stuttered out. A fierce blush appeared on her face.

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned like Cheshire Cats.

"SO, how about you do us a favor _American Jenny_" Hikaru whispered.

"What do you need?" Jenny asked eagerly

"Do you have the records of who stayed in which rooms from a hundred years ago?" Kaoru asked.

"We do but they're confidential" Jenny said robotically.

"Well, do you think you could just tell which room Yuki Kikuchi stayed in?" Hikaru asked.

"You won't tell anyone I did this?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Oh course not," the twins said in unison.

"Alright hold on a moment," Jenny said as she typed away on her computer.

"Yuki's room is currently reserved. Her room was in the west wing, room 113" Jenny said.

"THAT"S HARUHI"S ROOM" the twins shouted.

Dashing away from the desk the twins rushed over too where Hunny and Mori were sitting. By now Kyoya and Tamaki had joined them.

"YUKI STAYED IN THE ROOM THAT HARUHI IS IN" the twins shouted.

"Hikaru, Kaoru be quiet your drawing attention to us" Kyoya warned.

"We asked the receptionist what room Yuki stayed in and it's the room the Haruhi is staying in now," Kaoru explained calmly.

"Tama, you went with Haruhi this time. Who killed Mitsuki and Yuki?" Hunny asked.

"Kisuke killed Yuki and his cousin killed Mitsuki and Tatsuhiro" Tamaki said.

"So it's all Daisuke and Kisuke's fault?" Hikaru asked.

"Daisuke killed Mitsuki because if Kisuke had a fiancé Daisuke wouldn't get his grandfathers inheritance. He than killed Tatsuhiro because he knew what happened" Tamaki said without emotion.

A dark cloud fell upon the host club as they took in this new information. Each host had a somber expression. Like a fallen angel Haruhi rested in Mori's lap letting her mind dwell on other things than the task at hand. Kyoya's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fits. If Kyoya didn't figure out a way to save the ghosts Haruhi could die. This wasn't a simple math equation. There were to many variables involved to get a simple solution. For the first time in his life Kyoya was going to have to rely on others to solve his problems.

"We have about six hours until it's midnight. At midnight we need to be in Haruhi's room and vanquish the ghosts. Otherwise Haruhi could die. Hunny and Mori take Haruhi too your room and keep watch. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru come with me too see Nekozawa" Kyoya ordered.

"Okay Kyo" Hunny said as he bounded away with Mori trailing behind.

"Follow me" Kyoya commanded

For what seemed like the hundredth time Kyoya and the hosts descended into Nekozawa's "lair". The room was brighter than usual though it was only lit by candlelight. Nekozawa was hunched over large stacks of books. Crystals, crosses, holy water, garlic, and other things littered the floor. Armed with his trusty flashlight Kyoya walked over to Nekozawa. The twins and Tamaki clutched to each other in the corner of the room.

"Kyoya I've been expecting you. Tonight is the night correct? Well I have all the supplies needed for you" Nekozawa grinned.

"Supplies?" Kyoya asked.

"You can't really expect to just go march straight up to the gates of hell without any protection do you? Be reasonable. Now in this goody bag I have holy water for you to pour on the ground around you so no demon can get in, garlic just in case a vampire shows up, a cross once again for demons, and if you completely screwed a crystal." Nekozawa said.

"What's the crystal for?" Kaoru asked.

"When you put it in the light it's shiny and could distract something" Nekozawa smiled creepily.

"I don't think shiny things can distract demons like they do with Tamaki" Hikaru muttered.

Nekozawa handed Kyoya a midnight blue velvet bag.

"If you want I can give you a Beelzenef doll" Nekozawa suggested.

"No, that's alright. Thank you for your help Umehito" Kyoya said calmly as he walked away towards the staircase.

"Kyoya you better bring back Haruhi alive" Nekozawa shouted as the hosts walked up the stairs.

The hosts traveled in silence up the stairs and entered the lobby. Jenny ran towards the hosts holding a picture.

"Excuse I don't mean to be a bother but I know that you're interested in the mystery about the hotel and thought that this might help you" Jenny said as she gave the picture to the twins.

Kaoru looked down at the picture and saw Mitsuki and Yuki smiling in their bathing suits. A chill went up Kaoru's spine as he saw the uncanny resemblance of Haruhi and Yuki. The two sisters looked joyful and had a twinkle in their eyes that only occurred in people in love.

"Thank you Jenny" Kaoru said quietly.

"Tell me if you need anymore help" Jenny said as she walked away.

"Haruhi really does look like that girl" Hikaru commented.

"We need to get going" Kyoya said.

The hosts finally made their way to Hunny and Mori's room. The room had lavender walls with white trim. Soft white carpet covered the floor. Two beds with white goose down comforters were also in the room. Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori were all in their pajamas sitting on the nearest bed playing cards.

"Do you have a two?" Haruhi asked.

"GO FISH HARU" Hunny shouted in glee.

"Mitsukuni they're back" Mori said.

"Oh I guess we can't play anymore," Hunny grumbled.

The rest of the hosts piled onto the other bed and made themselves comfortable. The sight of Haruhi made the hosts stifle a laugh. She was clothed in pajamas that obviously belonged to Mori. The plaid sleeves were rolled up and the pants were pinned with a safety pin.

"Haruhi how are you feeling?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better" Haruhi said.

"SO are you going to kick butt in Mori's pajamas?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru let an enormous laugh loose.

"I'm not going to kick butt. I'm just going to make sure that Kisuke and Daisuke go to hell that's all" Haruhi said.

"I'd hate to be on her bad side" Kaoru joked.

"Oh shut up," Haruhi said.

"We have less than four hours until its midnight we need to talk about what's going to happen" Kyoya said

"But I don't know what will happen. I'm supposed to tell the truth of what happened on that night but I don't know what will happen after that," Haruhi said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Haruhi" Kaoru whispered,

"We should get to Haruhi's room ten minutes early that way we can pour the holy water around us" Kyoya directed.

"What should we do until than?" Tamaki asked.

"Monopoly but I get to be the dog," Hunny said as he pulled the game out from under the bed.

As the hosts began to channel their inner business moguls Haruhi quietly slipped out of the room and onto the balcony. Wind whipped her hair and the smell of the ocean filled her lungs. Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tamaki. Hurt and Fear filled his eyes.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing I'm fine I promise" Haruhi lied.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and crushed her in an embrace. The air in Haruhi's lungs was sucked out and Haruhi felt salt sticky tears on her face that didn't belong to her. Looking up at Tamaki Haruhi felt a tug at her heart.

"Haruhi please don't lie to me. I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong" Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's hair.

Haruhi shrugged out of Tamaki's hug and walked back to the edge of the balcony.

"Thank you, but this something I have to do alone" Haruhi said.

"No you don't I'll be there for you if you want" Tamaki explained.

Haruhi turned around and walked to Tamaki. Standing on her tip toes Haruhi's lips brushed against Tamaki's cheek. Not a second after this occurred Haruhi walked back into the hotel room. Putting a hand to his cheek Tamaki's knees buckled and he kneeled on the ground.

"Haruhi don't you realize I don't want you to be alone. I want to be with you" Tamaki screamed in his mind.

Kyoya had decimated the others at monopoly. Eventually the shadow king acquired half the board and had hotels on "Board walk". The hosts were now preparing to go to the hotel room. Hunny and Mori had changed out of their pajamas and put on their regular clothes. Haruhi had changed into a simple white dress with a white bow around the waist.

Kyoya had Nekozawa's "goody bag" and his trusty flashlight.

"Let's go" Kyoya said coldly.

Haruhi's room didn't look any different when they entered the room. It was ten minutes to midnight and they had to work fast. The host club moved to the corner of the room next to the balcony and began pouring the holy water around them. With the circle made the hosts sat down. They had six minutes.

"Kyoya I want the cross!" Tamaki whined.

"Haruhi gets the cross since she will be the one most likely to be in danger. You can have the garlic," Kyoya said.

"But we're dealing with ghosts not vampires" Tamaki wailed.

"You never know Suou a vampire could just show up," A voice said from across the room.

"Nekozawa!" the hosts exclaimed.

Nekozawa quickly made his way over to the group. Instead of his usual scary get up Nekozawa looked like a white knight. His black cape was replaced with a white cape that didn't have a hood. White trousers and a button down white shirt were underneath the cape. His wig had been disposed of and his natural blonde hair shined in the light. The only thing that was black was his shoes.

" He looks like a Knight from a fairy tale" Haruhi thought.

"Kyoya do you have the crystal I gave you?" Nekozawa asked.

"Yes but why are you dressed like that?" Kyoya asked.

"When I cast curses and such I wear black because I use dark magic. But for the spell I'm using tonight I need to use white magic. The crystal I gave you is going to be used for a protection spell. The holy water will keep out the demons but the crystals with keep out the ghosts" Nekozawa said as he put crystals around the host club.

"I thought you said they were for distraction?" Tamaki asked.

"I only did that to see if you were that gullible" Nekozawa smile cheekily.

The ground started to tremble.

"It's time," Nekozawa said.

The ground shook and the walls began to moan. Wallpaper began to fall off the walls. Wind swirled around the room and the ceiling disappeared. Shrieks and screams could be heard as finally the walls began to melt and the entire room disappeared. Soon the hosts found themselves on a grassy field that went on as far as the eye could see. The skies were dark and ominous with thunder and lighting. Haruhi clung to Mori since he was closest. Her sobs were hidden by the shrieks of fallen souls. Nekozawa's crystal turned blood red.

"What's happening?" Haruhi screamed into the wind.

"The Gates are going to open!" Nekozawa screamed.

A large pair of doors slowly emerged from the ground. Severed heads with blood dripping from the eyes hung on the door. Each head's mouth was open and let out a blood curdling scream. Something emerged from the doors. The creature that came out was the most frightening thing Haruhi had ever seen. Holes were where its eyes should be. Instead of a nose it had horn that was like a hook. Barbwire was wrapped around its entire body and Haruhi could see black liquid trailing down were the barbwire had cut "it". The creature pushed the doors open completely and Haruhi saw tips of flames licking the edge of the doors. The screams and shrieks grew even louder. On the opposite side of the field was single beam of light. Small white butterflies flew around. All of the screams suddenly stopped.

"Why did the screaming stop?" Haruhi asked Nekozawa.

"He comes" was Nekozawa's reply.

A shadow of a man stood in the gates of hell. Soon the figure came closer and closer. Haruhi could now make out the appearance of the figure.

"He's so beautiful," Haruhi thought.

Every thought of saving Mitsuki and Yuki went away. All Haruhi wanted to do is touch this man, talk to this man, learn everything about him that was possible. Just as she was about to step out of the safety of the crystals and holy water someone slammed her to the ground and slapped her. Looking up Haruhi saw Nekozawa panting.

"Snap out of it. That's fucking Lucifer he's trying to tempt you!" Nekozawa screamed at Haruhi.

"GET OFF HER" Hikaru growled as he yanked Nekozawa off Haruhi.

"Hikaru it's okay I lost control and Nekozawa brought me back" Haruhi said.

Looking back at the figure Haruhi breathed in. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His skin looked like a porcelain dolls. His sapphire eyes seemed like they contained the world's secrets. Finally his hair was the color of obsidian. His dark locks partially covered his eyes. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a silk black shirt he looked like a doll.

"So that's the devil himself," Haruhi thought.

"Umehito Nekozawa it's a pleasure to meet you" the man said.

By now he was sitting on a throne of skulls. A small white crown sat lopsided on his head.

"It takes a lot for a person to be able to put up that strong of a spell up. I could break it easily but that would be unfair of me to judge you by my standards. Now I hope you realize that it takes a great deal for me to come out of my domain so I expect that I have some souls to collect. See I'm much more dedicated than the damn angels. I bring the whole shabang and all they do is make a beam of light." Lucifer's voice sounded like harps.

"Lets hope he takes the right souls," whispered Haruhi.

Soon six small whirlwinds formed in front of the hosts and prince of darkness. The farthest left whirlwind revealed a smiling Craig. His smile was crooked but he only stared at Haruhi.

"You're looking lovely in your white dress Haruhi" Craig said.

"Thanks Craig" Haruhi mumbled as she tugged on the hemline of her dress.

The Whirlwind next to Craig revealed a somber Tatsuhiro. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Craig. As he tried to walk towards his friend he was stopped by a force field.

"No that just won't do if you can touch each other. I have no idea what your peers would do to you" Lucifer said.

"What is this a trial?" Craig joked.

"I wouldn't joke about the fate of your soul unless you want to be damned," Lucifer said.

The Next whirlwind revealed Yuki. A black dress that was identical to Haruhi's except in color was covering Yuki. Turning around Yuki saw Tatsuhiro. Tears instantly welled in her eyes as she struggled against the force field.

"Please let me see him! I just want to feel him! I love you so much Tatsuhiro. I thought about you every single moment," Yuki shouted.

"I love you too Yuki! I promise I won't let you go to hell. I'll protect you" Tatsuhiro said as he banged on the force field.

"Just like you did last time?" Kisuke said.

Kisuke looked as sinister as ever and appeared next to Yuki.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tatsuhiro said as he went mad struggling to get past his barrier.

"You commoner trash are all the same. You already did kill me yet you want to try again" Kisuke sneered.

"You killed Kisuke?" Yuki asked.

"Yes" Tatsuhiro mumbled.

"Oh dear that is a sin so far it seems like you're going to hell with me" Lucifer giggled.

"But Kisuke killed Yuki!" Haruhi screamed.

"You killed my sister?" Mitsuki asked as she appeared next to Kisuke.

Mitsuki was clothed in a blue dress that was soaked.

"You bastard, you said you wouldn't touch her if I married you!" Mitsuki screamed.

"Well I thought she killed you" Kisuke said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Mitsuki you married Kisuke for me?" Yuki asked.

"I never wanted to hurt you Yuki, but Kisuke threatened to hurt you if I didn't marry you" Mitsuki said.

"So from what it seems like we should just end this whole thing because Kisuke and Tatsuhiro are the bad guys and I can take them to hell. I'm getting bored" Lucifer said.

"That's not the truth. Daisuke hasn't even appeared yet. He's the one who deserves to go to hell the most. He killed Mitsuki and Tatsuhiro!" Haruhi screamed in agony.

"Well I've become bored so I'm going to leave this to my assistants. I'll make sure to find out who ends up in my domain and give them special treatment" Lucifer said as he walked back into the gates of hell.

In his place came forth a little red creature that looked like the cliché devil.

"My name is Aura and I will be watching over the rest of this "hearing". Now that everyone is present why don't we let Miss Haruhi tell us what happened so we can all get this over with" Aura said impatiently.

"Everyone is here?" Haruhi thought.

Sure enough Daisuke appeared next to Mitsuki. His brown eyes had changed to a dark red.

"Now Miss Haruhi please explain the nature of this "mystery"" Aura said in a monotone voice.

"Well it all started with Daisuke's and Kisuke's grandfather telling them that they needed to have a fiancé to inherit his estate. Kisuke than went to stay at the hotel that Mitsuki and Yuki stayed at every summer. Kisuke wooed both Mitsuki and Yuki. While Kisuke used Mitsuki as more of a trophy he used Yuki for physical pleasure. After Kisuke abandoned Yuki he made Mitsuki marry him. If Mitsuki refused Kisuke would go back to Yuki and beat her like he beat Mitsuki. So Mitsuki agreed. Now while all of this was happening two workers at the hotel admired the girls. One was Tatsuhiro and he went to Yuki when a maid told him she was crying. The two of them feel in love and Tatsuhiro was going to propose to Yuki. On the night of the summer festival Kisuke was announced the heir of the estate. Since Daisuke didn't want to be a farmer he drowned Mitsuki in the ocean. Tatsuhiro was on his way to find Yuki and he witnessed this happening. Since Tatsuhiro didn't see who did it and saw Kisuke coming down the beach he ran because he was afraid he would be blamed. When Kisuke found Mitsuki he instantly took his newly acquired pistol and made his way to Yuki's room. Once there he shot Yuki. Tatsuhiro became enraged and pushed him off the balcony. Just as Tatsuhiro began to mourn Yuki Daisuke came in and shot him because he was afraid that Tatsuhiro had seen him kill Mitsuki. Daisuke escaped through a secret passage way and made his way to the beach. Since it was dark Daisuke accidentally fell off a cliff and died" Haruhi broke down into tears as she said all of this.

Sobs came from Yuki, Haruhi, and Mitsuki. Kisuke and Daisuke looked oblivious while Craig and Tatsuhiro tried to comfort the girls.

"Well that explains all the deaths except Craig" Aura said.

"I slipped and hit my head" Craig laughed as he said this.

"Well from what I hear Daisuke and Kisuke will accompany me while the others will head on over to the beam of light. Have a nice day," Aura said as she headed towards the gates.

The barriers around the ghosts dissolved and Kisuke and Daisuke felt a tug towards the gates.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" Kisuke screamed at Daisuke.

"MY FAULT IF I HADN'T FALLEN OFF A FUCKING CLIFF EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE" Daisuke screamed.

Yuki rushed towards Tatsuhiro and climbed into his arms. Their bodies meshed as their lips poured all of their built up passion into each other. Craig laughed as he saw this.

"Looks like everything went without a hitch" Hikaru said.

"I guess" Haruhi said.

Just as the host club began to pick up their items a scream filled the air.

"LET GO OF ME" Mitsuki screamed as Kisuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards hell.

"MITSUKI" Yuki screamed as she rushed towards her sister.

"Yuki wait it's too dangerous!" Tatsuhiro yelled as he tried to stop her.

Without a moments hesitation Haruhi left the safety of the circle and darted after Mitsuki.

"HARUHI" all of the hosts screamed.

As Hunny tried to leave the circle he found himself stopped by a concerned Mori.

"Mitsukuni I'm sorry but it's too dangerous" Mori said quietly.

"Takashi I have to save Haru!" Hunny yelled.

"You can't fight the devil' Mori said as he hit his friend over the head so that he became unconscious.

Meanwhile Kyoya had incapacitated Hikaru and Kaoru by hitting them in the back of the head with a crystal.

"What can we do Nekozawa?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing" Nekozawa said as he collapsed to the ground.

"HARUHI WAIT FOR ME" Tamaki said.

Running through the field Tamaki found himself at pace with Tatsuhiro. Mitsuki, Kisuke, Daisuke, Yuki, and Haruhi were almost at the gate by now.

"Hold on Haruhi" Tamaki thought as he ran towards the girl he was in love with.

Haruhi puffed and panted next to Yuki as they ran towards Mitsuki.

"What do you think you're doing? It's too dangerous. Go back!" Yuki said to Haruhi.

"I promised your sister I would save her. I'm not going to break my promise" Haruhi said.

Daisuke was being pulled into hell by the arms of lost souls. His screams filled the air and than vanished as he was pulled into the flames. Arms began to pull at Kisuke but he kept a firm grasp on Mitsuki.

"I told you we would be together forever" Kisuke sneered.

Just as Mitsuki was about to be pulled in Haruhi yanked her back. But to everyone's horror the arms grabbed Haruhi's legs.

"HARUHI" Tamaki shouted as he neared the gates.

"TAMAKI" Haruhi screamed.

Mitsuki and Yuki pulled on Haruhi's arms but Haruhi slipped through their grasp. Haruhi's body slipped into the flames just as Tamaki reached the gate. The horrible creature from before let out a roar and closed the gates. Slamming up against the doors Tamaki banged his hands against the severed heads until they bit him.

"HARUHI" screamed the other hosts as they ran towards the gate. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hunny each looked slightly off but ran with the other hosts. Nekozawa was running the fastest and pressed his palms on the door. Black clouds of smoke erupted from his hands. The door slightly creaked open but quickly shut again.

"Why can't I open it?" Nekozawa yelled.

The other hosts joined Tamaki at banging on the gate. Slowly the six hosts slid into a heap against the door. Tears trickled down each of the young men's faces.

"Why did you stop me Kyoya" Kaoru sobbed.

"Because I knew you couldn't save her" Kyoya said as he tried to regain composure.

"Haruhi doesn't deserve to be in hell. We do" Mitsuki and Yuki wailed.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T BOTHERED HARUHI SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN" Hikaru screamed.

"Hikaru, don't" Kaoru said.

"YOU"RE DEFENDING THEM?" Hikaru yelled.

"No I'm not. It's my fault if I had ran faster I could have saved her" Kaoru said.

"TAMAKI" Haruhi screamed as she was pulled into the flames.

The flames didn't burn her. In fact they didn't hurt at all. Looking around Haruhi saw a white glow surrounding her. A warm hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Looking up Haruhi let out a cry.

"Mother?"

"Haruhi you don't belong here" Kotoko said as she hugged her daughter.

"Why are you here" Haruhi cried.

"I couldn't watch my baby die like this. Now I'm going to take you back but you have to promise me one thing" Kotoko said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Follow your heart" Kotoko said warmly.

As the host club mourned for Haruhi they heard Craig shout something.

"Look up it's Haruhi!"

The hosts looked up and their hearts filled with happiness. The once dark sky had turned to a robin eggs blue and Haruhi was falling from the sky.

"HARUHI" The hosts shouted as they darted towards her.

Haruhi fell to the ground and landed in Craig's arms. Craig wore a sleazy smile and held onto Haruhi tightly.

"You really are an angel from heaven," Craig said.

Haruhi felt herself be lifted into a different pair of arms. She looked up and saw Mori with tears trailing down his face.

"We thought we lost you Haruhi" Mori said as he cradled her.

"How are you alive?" Nekozawa asked.

"My mother saved me," Haruhi said.

Without any warning Haruhi felt herself being squished against Mori's chest as the entire host club engaged in a group hug.

"PUT ME DOWN" Haruhi whined.

Looking around Haruhi saw Mitsuki standing next to her.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi I never planned on you getting dragged into hell I just wanted you to save Yuki. Thank you for everything. I can never repay you but thank you so much" Mitsuki said as she kissed Haruhi's cheek.

Haruhi's body shuttered at the cold feeling.

"I'll miss you" Mitsuki said as she went to stand near the beam of light.

Yuki came up next and hugged Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi. You helped me so now I'll help you. Follow your heart and don't wait to confess your feelings," Yuki giggled as she whispered this into Haruhi's ear.

"Thank you Haruhi" Tatsuhiro said as he hugged the young hostess.

"Haruhi you are so damn good looking" Craig said as he grabbed Haruhi and kissed her.

"WHAT???" the hosts screamed.

"Gotta run. Heavens waiting" Craig said as he jumped into the beam of light. His body disappeared into the light.

Taking each other's hands Tatsuhiro, Yuki, and Mitsuki jumped into the beam of light.

"They went to heaven. WE DID IT" Hunny yelled as he bounced up and down.

"We did it" Haruhi whispered.

The sky and grass vanished and the hosts found themselves back in Haruhi's room. Haruhi collapsed on her bed and fainted.

"_Haruhi. It's time to wake up Haruhi_".

Slowly Haruhi opened her eyes and saw the soft glow of the morning sun shining through her open windows. As her eyes searched the room Haruhi found no evidence of the person who had woken her. All she saw was the dust particles floating through the air. Stretching her arms to the ceiling Haruhi heard the cracks and creaks of her joints. Sweeping her body around Haruhi's feet touched the ground. For the first time in a long time Haruhi felt _relaxed_. The word seemed unfamiliar and strange. Taking her first steps out of the bed Haruhi wandered out onto the balcony. The breeze tickled her face and whipped her hair around. The smell of the salty air enshrouded her in a cocoon of peace.

"_Thank you Haruhi_," the voice whispers.

"Mitsuki" Haruhi whispered to nobody.

The hem of the nightgown that Haruhi was in billowed softly in the wind. Since the hem was dangerously high Haruhi went back inside the hotel room and wrapped a silk bathrobe around her slender frame. Picking up the phone on the bedside table Haruhi did something that was unlike her, she ordered room service. Calmly Haruhi placed an order of eggs and buttermilk pancakes. After doing this Haruhi picked up the novel she had been dying to read and positioned herself comfortably on the bed. Thirty minutes passed and Haruhi was in pure bliss. Feeling the most relaxed she had in the entire summer Haruhi was excited when she heard a knock at the door. Instead of an awkward hotel staff member in was a shy looking Tamaki. The normally animated host was surprisingly calm and collected in Haruhi's door way.

"May I come in?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure" Haruhi said as she walked back to the bed and returned to reading her book.

Tamaki walked as if on eggshells and sat on the corner of the bed. Facing the open balcony doors he began to see the rising sun.

"What are you reading Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Pride and Prejudice" Haruhi replied.

"That's a romance novel correct?" Tamaki asked.

"It could be described as that," Haruhi said.

"I thought you didn't like such stories," Tamaki said.

"I usually don't but this story has a character that doesn't seem like your average heroine" Haruhi replied.

"So she's like you," Tamaki said with a smile.

"I don't think I am like Elizabeth" Haruhi said quietly.

Turning around Tamaki moved closer to Haruhi. Tamaki proceeded with caution as he slowly maneuvered himself right next to Haruhi. A meek blush crept up the back of Haruhi's neck as Tamaki did this.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Haruhi thought.

"You are like Elizabeth. Don't you see you're both unusual heroines. But in my opinion you are braver than she was. You saved people this summer Haruhi even though it almost cost you your life. You're not like other girls. I like that about you" Tamaki said quietly.

"Tamaki you don't have too say that," Haruhi said.

"But I want too! Haruhi can't you see what an amazing girl you are? You don't fawn over me and the other hosts or fall under our charm. You're smarter than them and don't need anyone to make you happy. But I want to make you happy! I never want to see your face frowning. I want to see you as relaxed as you are right now every single day. I know I can come across as an idiot but I really do care about you. I've been hurt by my family but with you by my side I can get over it. I know that when I see your face my healing starts. Because of you I'm strong enough to face the day with a smile" Tamaki said.

Haruhi was stunned by his words.

"Why is he saying these things? This isn't like Tamaki. And why is my stomach feeling like butterflies are in it?" Haruhi thought.

Haruhi suddenly felt Tamaki's breath on her face. The blush on Haruhi's neck spread all the way to her face. Taking a look at Tamaki's face this close Haruhi gasped. Tamaki's smooth skin and aquamarine eyes were beautiful. The light dusting of a tan darkened his skin while the sun had lightened his hair. A tingling feeling went through Haruhi's body as she felt Tamaki's hand touch her head. Slowly and gently Tamaki eased his face so close to Haruhi's face that their noses were touching. Moving carefully Tamaki placed his lips on Haruhi's.

It was unlike anything Haruhi had felt. Her body felt light as if bubbles had sprung up and carried her away. Everything in her body numbed as Tamaki gently poured his love into this kiss. An indescribable shock wave went through Haruhi's body as she began to feel free and light. A realization dawned on Haruhi; she had found her "Sakura Kiss". As Tamaki pulled away Haruhi found herself wanting more. Tamaki intertwined his fingers with Haruhi's. Leaning close again Haruhi thought she was going to receive another "Sakura Kiss". She received something better. Tamaki leaned away from her face and towards the side of her head. Soon Haruhi could feel Tamaki's cheek by her ear.

"Don't you see? I love you Haruhi Fujioka" Tamaki whispered.

A tear rolled down Haruhi's cheek as she wrapped her arms around her fellow host. A small sob slipped out from her body. Turning to be face to face with Tamaki Haruhi knew exactly how she felt.

"I love you too," Haruhi whispered.

Once again Tamaki leaned in towards Haruhi. Tamaki's lips were centimeters away from Haruhi's when there was a knock at the door.

"Room Service" a voice called out.

**Oh my gosh it's over. I feel like bawling my baby is all grown up. I'm sorry to all you Kaoru/Mori/Hikaru/Kyoya/Hunny fans but it had to be Tamaki. Eventually I'll write a different pairing you like my writing go read my new fic! It's about Kasanoda and an OC but the ****main host are still in there****. I love you all so much and am happy you stuck with me through all the pain, tears, complaints, and late updates. Please give me feedback by reviewing. No flames please. I love you.**


End file.
